


A Witchcraft Triangle

by DimentiosCipher, filledwithyearning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Codes & Ciphers, Demon Bill Cipher, Familiars, Historical References, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Sarcastic Bill Cipher, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimentiosCipher/pseuds/DimentiosCipher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/filledwithyearning/pseuds/filledwithyearning
Summary: The year is 1624 in England. Witches are causing mass hysteria and fear. James the First is in the last year of his life, and severally ill. James the First had led several crusades against Witches in Scotland years before he assumed the throne. The witch hunts in Scotland and across Europe have wreaked havoc on the Witches forcing them to recruit more women to replace their colleagues, as more and more witches are executed. The witch hunts have also allowed the witches to settle scores between friend and foes alike sending both to be tortured and executed with them. On top of this, there are long simmering tensions between Catholics, Anglicans, and Puritans that are close to boiling over. These are the perfect conditions Bill Cipher needs to sow chaos and spread his influence. Soon Bill Cipher shall choose someone that will allow his influence to spread for generations to come.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 45
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

It is dark outside, the moon low and dim, creating shadows but not enough light to see clearly. The woods are quiet, the only sounds heard being the wind and the creatures that roam around. Everyone knows better than to go alone at night into the trees. If you do, you might not return back, leaving your soul gone forever. Despite this there is a group of women sitting together by a fire. They are young and old, but it is clear that there are no children present. The women wear serious expressions, yet they are there under what is presumed to be happy circumstances.

An old woman is coming up the path her back hunched. Without the stick she uses as a cane, she wouldn’t be able to walk. She comes across the other women in the forest, and they greet her like an old friend. The youngest woman, a girl who looks just barely eighteen, possibly the youngest of them all, goes to her, offers her hand, and says, “Good evening Goody Payne. May I help you sit down?”

The old woman snorts and takes her hand, a hint of a smile appearing on her worn face before she speaks, “There’ll be no more of this Goody Payne nonsense Alice. You may call me Agatha. Because tonight we are all family. All chosen by him.” Agatha points and all of their eyes follow. They are all sitting in a Triangle with the fire in the middle like an eye. The reminder that he is with them is comforting. They know that he is watching over them. All the women look back at Agatha expectantly, waiting for her to give directions. She is the oldest and wisest of them all. 

Once Alice helps Agatha get to her spot at the center of the fire, Alice goes back to sit at one of the edges of the Triangle. All of the young women are seated at the bottom of the Triangle with the older women towards the tip of the triangle closest to the fire. An old woman can no longer bear the silence and asks Agatha “Agatha, what is going on? He has never called us this soon after an initiation before. It's been barely a fortnight.”

Agatha snaps at her “I know Hawisa! My feet ache, allow me a moment to rest, and the fire to warm my bones!” Hawisa jumps at the loud voice and her checks flush in embarrassment, hardly visible in the dark. She looks down at her hands and bites her lip to avoid saying anything back.

They all sit in silence, the tension thick and anticipation buzzing in the air. After a few minutes, Agatha opens her eyes and says to the women, “My apologies for my tardiness girls, but our master had a most unusual request. One that I was ill prepared for. It took me by surprise, to say the least.”

Alice asks without hesitation, “What was it?” The other women look at Alice with daggers in their eyes, even the younger girls closer to her age look at her with contempt, and anger. They can’t believe that she would speak so directly to Agatha, their elder and superior. 

Agatha chuckles “That’s quite all right Alice. I was once young and naive as you. You will learn, as he has taken your purity and left his mark. You will learn how he works, but you shall never find out why.” 

Alice looks down, and says “Yes Goody---I mean Agatha, I’m sorry.” 

Agatha says “To answer your question, our master had me collect the root of a Scots Pine.” The women gasp, and even the older ones are dumbfounded. It is not an easy root to acquire, taking time and patience. 

One of the women asks “That would’ve taken months just to get there. How did you?” On the woman’s face is a mixed expression. She seems impressed by Agatha’s skills but if you look closer, there is jealousy. To be the one selected, to be the one the Master asks for impossible tasks, to be that important in his eyes.

Agatha raises her hand to silence the women’s chatter before continuing, “Our master’s methods are strange and powerful. Hawisa, I understand you were chosen to gather the herbs tonight. I pray you did not fail.” 

Hawisa nervously responds “Yes Agatha, I did as was asked.” All the women breathe tiny sighs of relief, as they know the consequences of failing their Master. Doing so would result in all of their doom. 

Agatha smiles, and looks at the sky. The stars are bright and shining and the moon light is beginning to shine at the center of the fire. It is as if their presence is making the moon brighter and brighter. As if  **he** knows they are all doing something monumental. Agatha yells, “Quickly throw them into the flames or all we will be lost. There is no time to waste.” Hawisa quickly throws them into the fire. As the herbs begin to burn and the smoke starts to fill the sky, Agatha eyes start glowing bright blue. She begins to chant, the words that come out unintelligible to the average person, but they hold meaning and power, “EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB,EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB,EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB.”

The whole world fades to black and white, and whispers fill the air until Bill Cipher appears in his triangle form. He is jovial, and says “I see you followed my instructions. Good work Hawisa, I almost thought you would be too scared to follow through. I am relieved that I do not have to punish you tonight. There is much more to be done.” 

Hawisa responds stammering “I-I-I I would never m'lord. I would never fail you. I am a loyal servant.” She goes to her knees, nervous but excited to be in the presence of  **him.**

Bill laughs, his laughter echoing across the world. “Oh, of course you wouldn’t. Nonetheless fine work.” Hawisa practically swoons at the praise from the triangle, a shy smile forming on her face.

Alice, on the other hand, looks at Bill with fear and curiosity. She had never been in his presence this way and she can’t help but stare. Bill looks at her, “Yes Alice, this is me. The very seem being who took you to bed and made you a woman.” The women all turn to look at Alice. Bill continues as he goes over to her “You certainly had fun. Most pleasure you ever felt in your life. And the most you ever will.” Alice is embarrassed and Bill playful scolds her “Embarrassed of your master, for shame Alice. If I was a flesh sack right now, I would pound the embarrassment right out of you.” Alice flushes bright red and ducks her head in shame. To hear that her Master might be disappointed in her makes her feel unworthy. Bill takes note of this and wonders how far she might go for him in the future.

Hawisa asks “Is that why you have returned so soon m’lord, for pleasure?” 

Bill turns away from the group. Bill allows a moment of silence before replying, “No, not tonight. Tonight is dedicated to business. I’ve decided to add a new member to your ranks.” 

Agatha replies “M’lord so soon. Has one of us displeased you?” 

Bill chuckles and says “ On the contrary my little squealer. I’ve decided it is time for a new chapter in this coven. One that can perpetuate this clan far into the future.”

Agatha replies “Who m’lord, just say the name and I shall bring her to you.”

Bill laughs, so much so that he almost starts crying. “Oh, you skin puppets still don’t get it at all.” The younger women look startled by this sudden outburst of emotion, but they see that the older women are not concerned which works to ease their anxiety. 

Bill continues, “That root you got, throw it into the fire.” Agatha obeys and without haste, gets out the root and throws it into the fire. The flames turn Green, and the women gasp as Bill cackles with delight. He turns to them, and his eye shows a cottage near a waterfall. 

Bill turns back to them, “In Welney, a mother is giving birth right now. She will have two babies, you shall watch over them, and prevent harm from befalling them.” 

The women all respond “Yes m’lord.”

Bill responds, “Though one shall be mine, the other I shall have no stake in, but until I say otherwise you shall look after both. The one that is mine I shall leave a mark on. It will be hard to miss.” 

A woman in her mid twenties asks with disbelief, “M’lord you intend to give her your mark so soon?” 

Bill chuckles and replies “No Sybil, of course not, this mark is not for me or a familiar, but for you.” Bill turns and the coven witnesses the birth of the babies, a boy and a girl. The Coven looks at the girl for the mark, but sees none.

Hawisa asks “M’Lord where is it?”

Bill replies “Keep looking.” A baby boy comes into the picture and immediately the coven sees a strange mark that looks like the Ursa Major. 

The coven gasps, and Agatha gets up and goes to Bill she says to him “M’Lord you cannot be serious. A man joining this coven? A man has never been a member of this since our founding generations ago.” Bill laughs, and his form begins to twist and bend. He transforms into an attractive human, only 25 years of age. His hair is blond, body muscular like a swimmer, and skin a light tan. He is in a fitted black suit, with a yellow dress shirt underneath, and black bowtie. The women marvel at this for a second, especially Alice, as they have never seen this fashion before. 

Agatha starts to feel weak in her limbs, and she loses vision in one eye while the other starts to blur what she can manage to see. Bill reaches his hand out and asks “May I have a dance, my dear.” Agatha at this point barely knows what is going on, but takes Bill’s hand. Bill practically hoists her around the fire. As he does so, she remembers the first time they met, and how nervous she was until he asked her to dance. She remembers how they danced for what felt like hours, before they copulated. She desperately tries to hold onto that memory, to remember the immense pleasure she had never experienced before, but as she twirls her around the fire she begins to slip away. She can’t stop her eyes from closing and she slips into a sleep she desperately needs. Bill then stands still Agatha’s body in his arms. The others look at him, looking for some kind of direction as Agatha has fallen limp. Bill proclaims “She’s dead.” He tosses her body into the fire without care. 

The Coven gasps, but Bill responds “Hey don’t be sad, she’s mine now! You’ll see her when you shake off your mortal coil.” The air begins to smell horrible, as her flesh burns. Bill smirks and takes a deep breath, and waffs the air like smelling a fine perfume. He turns to Hawisa, and says “You're in charge now Hawisa.”

Hawisa responds “Th-Th-Thank you m’lord.” 

Bill nods, and says “I want a storm to show your dearly departed colleague how much you’ll miss her.” Hawisa gulps with fear. Bill ignores her and sees the bushes russell. Out of the bushes come dogs and cats for various colors and sizes. Bill smiles, grin getting wider as he speaks, “Kepxc Ofzhnmvv arp Gvgesxa!” 

Bill turns to Hawisa “Don’t worry your familiars will help.” Bill starts to snap and it is as if a full band is playing. The women begin to dance to the music only they can hear. The animals begin to circle around them. The women start chanting incoherently, but it is like a symphony to Bill’s ears. Hawisa’s eyes become golden and catlike. Soon she begins spewing black smoke from her lungs. Bill laughs as clouds fill the sky. Hawisa finally closes her mouth before falling down. Bill asks her with a smirk “Did you enjoy that?”

Hawisa moans “Y-y-yes m-Lord.” 

Bill chuckles and says “Now you see why Agatha loved being in your current position.” Bill hears thunder and sees lightning. Bill pulls Alice out of the circle towards him. Alice is lost in a sea of pleasure. Immediately upon coming back into reality and seeing Bill she asks him “Sire, please do with me what you will.” Bill smirks and pulls her into him and whispers in her ear, “Listen to me, the new babes have just been nursed by their mother. Soon the lighting will destroy the mother and father. You will save them, and bring them to their uncle in town. And for the record as much as I would love to defile you some more...I already told you, I’m all business tonight.” He grunts and throws her into the fire. Alice screams, and thunder roars through the sky. The home from Bill's vision is hit with a bolt of lightning and bursts into flames.

  
  



	2. Praise the Lord

Alice opens her eyes to see a vision of hell, fire is engulfing almost everything, and bodies are burning. She almost panics thinking she is dead, but she then hears two babies cry. Her master’s words echo in her head “Save them, and bring them to their uncle in town.” She starts smelling the smoke which makes her start coughing. She gets on the ground and crawls toward the babies. She manages to scoop them up in her arms. They are so light and fragile...she wonders how they were able to survive this. She snaps out of her thoughts and manages to crawl out the house. She sees men running up the road towards the house with buckets full of water. They get to the house and they see Alice. 

One says to her “Thank the merciful lord, you survived Goody Pines. We saw the lighting, and smoke and thought...” Lighting strikes in the distance and illuminates, allowing the men to see that it is not Mrs. Pines, and that it is a strange woman carrying two babies. The man’s eyes go wide, and he mouths “No!” The men then rush up the house and desperately try to put out the flames. It begins to rain and soon the fire is extinguished. They rush through the rubble, and see two charred remains that are unidentifiable from each other. But it is enough for them to know that the Pines have been killed in the fire. 

The man who had talked to Alice earlier goes to her once more. He asks her, “Miss who are you and why would you run into a burning building to save two babies that were not your own?” 

Alice is dumbstruck, but she feels herself speak, almost outside of her control “I am Alice Ward. I’m from Ely.” 

The man replies “Ely...Why would you be outside the town at this late hour?” 

Alice responds “I got lost while I was taking my daily walk to come visit my grandmother. I was starting to get worried and nervous that I would never find my way back to civilization but I saw light from the lanterns in the distance. I knew that I had been saved. I came running towards the town, and then the lord unleashed his fury on that home. I heard crying, and the good lord called out to me to save them sir. Tis nothing, but by his grace I was able to save them.”

The man sighs, and says “Tis nothing, but his grace indeed. God Bless you child, you have saved the Pines babes. The whole town was so hoping to meet them under better circumstances. I suppose you don’t know what the dearly departed intended to name them?”

Alice shakes her head “No Sir, I don’t.”

The man sighs “Would you like to name them?” 

Alice responds with disbelief “Me? Surely the lord would’ve blessed them with a family.” 

The man replies “Aye, indeed he did. However I’m not sure if the good lord blessed them with a good one. I suspect the old bastard is still in the pub, drinking his wages away, along with the tribute he should be giving to our lord.” Alice stops herself from saying “Our lord has no use for our money.” The man rambles on about sin, but Alice is not paying attention, instead she sees Bill Cipher in Triangle form, silently making fun of the man ranting and raving about what a horrible person the Pines relative was. Alice has to stop herself from laughing. The man is too caught up in what he is saying to notice the small smile that creeps onto her face. “In any case, I can take them from you and bring them to their Great Uncle. He will not be thrilled but perhaps this is his sign from the Lord to clean up his act.” 

Alice is quick to respond, almost suspiciously quick, “Ah, good sir it is no trouble for me to take them there. They are quite happy in my arms.” The man looks at the two babies, which are sleeping peacefully in her arms, unaware of the situation they have been born into. Transferring them into his arms might wake them and he would not know how to quiet them. He nods and tells her where to find the pub, and therefore the childrens’ Great Uncle. 

They bid each other farewell and Alice starts walking in the direction she was instructed to. Of course, they are unimportant because she is able to follow the Triangle form of her Lord. She enters the pub as Bill floats over to the man that will be tasked with raising two children. He is slumped over, one hand over his head that is resting on the bar and the other is holding a mug that is filled with ale. Her face contorts in disgust. How could her Lord trust these important children with a man such as this? Bill practically chuckles, and whispers in her ear “That’s the point kid. He doesn’t care. We however do. Wake him up.” 

Alice, the loyal and obedient servant she is, walks over and balances the two children in her arms so she can push the older man’s shoulder and says, “Sir, I am sorry to disturb you but there has been an accident.” 

The Drunken old man grumbles barely conscious “What accident?” his eyes flutter open and he sees Alice, “A Whore with two babies? You dare even talk to me.” Alice has the urge to maim him, but Bill gives her a look that stops her, but the idea of strangling him stays in her head. 

“No sir, your great, your family have left this world. A lighting bolt carried them off.”

Stan grumbles “Why do I give a damn? I haven’t talked to them since my nephew's christening. Or rather they never talked to me. Good for nothing losey-.”

Alice at this point almost screams “Because these are not my babies. They were your family’s. Right now you are the only thing they have in this world. They need you. Even if you are not wanting them, you have no other choice but to raise them as your own. Maybe this is the way to appease the Lord, for once in your life.”

Stan replies, “I’d rather watch them die, then see this family carry on, not that anyone would care. Besides they will anyway. With no mother, there is nothing to feed em. You might as well bury them in the ground now. ***Hick*** So thanks for nothing you harlot. Leave me alone so I can get back to my drink.” 

Alice responds, “You can find a wet nurse.”

Stan laughs, “Really where, **Hic** you?” He continues laughing loudly, tears almost springing to his eyes from the force, “I always thought they need to be bigger.” Alice fights the urge to stab him in the neck, and watch him bleed out. She instead chooses to smack him on the face, as if to wake him up and make him think about this rationally. Stan groans and says, “If I could even find one, sweet checks, I would not have the funds that would be necessary to keep one for so long.”

Alice groans in annoyance, “I’ll not have you drinking away, while you let two babes die, just cause you do not want to deal with it. Get up and take me to your house so we can get the children somewhere warm and comfortable. Do you want them to start crying?” Stan hiccups and groans, before downing another cup of ale. 

He slams the glass down on the table, and says, “Fine, **Hic** help me home, you strumpet.” 

Alice responds while trying to keep him from touching the babies, “I don’t know where you live, sir.” Stan then puts his arm around her shoulders and starts stumbling out of the bar. He gets out on the street, and chuckles drunkenly as Alice helps keep him steady while trying to keep the babies satisfied. Stan drunkenly says “You know,**Hic** you are pretty hot, even if you are a harlot.” Alice groans in annoyance, while Bill laughs hysterically. They get to the end of street, a lone house on the edge of a forest and Stan says “**hic** Where did you put my keys? You attractive strumpet, **Hic** Do I need to fight you?” Stan throws a drunken punch at her, but Bill moves a rock to trip him sending him tumbling to the ground. 

Key pops from Stan’s pants, and Alice bends down to pick up the key, opening the door. Bill lights a candle for her, and she sees a table to put the infants on to. She puts the infants down, and goes back to Stan, and helps him up. He is barely conscious, but he is able to sputter out “**Hic** I think I love you, you no name whore **Hic**! Only harlot to touch me in years.” Stan then on his own accord goes to his bed, and collapses on it, instantly falling asleep. Alice sits down exhausted by the man.

A cat with black fur, comes through the door, just before Alice closes it. He meows loudly, demanding attention. She smiles and picks it up, saying “Oh praise our lord, you found me yet again my friend.” She strokes her cat, and then turns to Cipher. She asks him “Master, let us raise the babies ourselves. I don’t trust him not to touch them.”

Bill says matter of factly “Believe me, he’s many things, but he’s not a pedohile.” 

Alice is taken aback and says “That’s not what I was referring to master.”

Bill replies, “I know, but you were thinking about it.” She flushed a little, forgetting that her Master can read into her soul. 

Alice says, “To think he may harm two people you placed under our protection. It makes me sick m’lord.” 

Bill replies, “I know it does, Alice. Such a motherly woman you are. Really a credit to myself for seeing you as worthy.” Alice rides high on this comment. 

Alice says, “If he hurts them, I’ll kill him. I won’t even need help from this little guy.” 

Bill chuckles, “I know you will Alice. I like that.” Bill gets serious “I wonder how protective you are of me. Protective of my plans. Protective of the coven. You already told me how much you want to kill him, and it’s been barely half an hour. I had to stop you from killing him three times. Do I sense disloyalty from you?” 

Alice says with fear in her voice, “No m’lord never.” 

Bill ignores her and continues on, “I’ve been more than fair to you. I take care of your little problem, and gave you the best night of your life, and promised you many more.” Alice whimpers in fear, while Bill keeps talking, “Do you know what I had our little friend do to the boy that broke your heart? I had him use his brain as a scratching post. To slowly drive him insane, and whenever he felt those headaches, I had him think of you. Then when he was insane, I had your friend get to work on his body.” Alice starts to see scratch marks appear all over her body. Bill runs red as he speaks, “Do you know what killed him? A single scratch to his heart. I did this for you Alice. You asked for it didn’t you?” Alice tries to reply but the words never make it out. Bill yells, his voice going several octaves lower, “DIDN’T YOU!” 

Alice replies, “Yes.” It is the only word she is able to breathe out. Her face is pale and she can feel her heart beating fast under her clothes. 

Bill resumes in his lower voice, “That’s what I did to someone who broke your heart. Do you know what I'll do to you if you break mine Alice? Cause if you don’t do exactly what I say, you’ll be breaking my heart Alice.” Alice remains silent, scared of saying the wrong thing “Do you want to break my heart Alice?” Alice shakes her head no. 

Bill smiles, and his voice returns to his jovial self as if he had never gotten mad in the first place. “Good, I’m glad to hear it Alice.” 

Alice whimpers, “Did Agatha break your heart?”

Bill responds “No, she mildly disappointed me, with her lack of vision, but I wouldn’t have given her a final dance. Much less a dignified send off. If she wasn’t worthy of that. Your death would be much more gruesome. I can think of many ways...ways that even your twisted imagination couldn’t come up with.” 

Alice forces herself not to cry or scream by pressing her nails against her palm, leaving crescent shaped indents. She turns her attention back to Bill, taking a deep breath to help her breathing go back to normal before speaking, “My Lord. My Master. My everything. I would do anything you ask. You cannot blame me for the thoughts that enter my head, but you know that my actions would never reflect them. As you said, my mind is far more imaginative than I allow myself to be. I would do anything you asked me to. It is the only way I can show my love for you. You gave me everything I wanted and more. Please allow me to be the perfect servant for you.” In her head, she can see herself pleasuring her Master, as though he was human again, with her mouth. The thought makes her cheeks flush but she does not allow herself to be embarrassed.

“I knew you would say that.” Bill smiles, pleased by the words and the image in Alice’s mind. “You are going to marry this miserable flesh sack. Revolting as he is, I need him alive, and I need them both alive.” Bill can see the doubts in Alice’s mind, questions that she is not brave enough to ask appearing in her mind. “Alice let’s make a deal, if you agree to marry that disgusting flesh sack, I’ll stop him from killing you, and give you the ability to feed the kids. Deal?” 

Alice responds “Master, I want to take the deal, but I don’t feel safe receiving you here.” 

Bill laughs and replies “I’m not marking you as my own now. We don’t need sex to seal the pact. No, I just need a simple handshake.” Bill brings his hand up and it ignites in a blue flame. Alice hesitates to shake his hand, too afraid to be burned by the flames. Bill replies “Don’t be Alice, these flames won’t burn your flesh.” Alice hesitantly grasps Bill’s hand, and feels the warm flame travelling up her into her arm and into her body. Alice can feel her body changing, not dramatically but enough to feel strange and unfamiliar. Before she can adjust, she hears the twins crying from the other room. She excuses herself and walks towards them. 

A crib is now in the room, one that she knows had not been there before. Bill floats over to it as two blankets appear. She begins to nurse them, feeling them gently suckle at her teets. The Cat meows and jumps on her back, it uncovers a hole in Alice’s dress revealing a bruise, the Cat licks the mark and begins to suck on it. Bill chuckles and says to the cat “Ikxrsagc xux dxwgx Oushwmgà? Se hky hkawvwcgpg sn nlep abyir ey hkkyq.” 

As the minutes go by Alice starts to feel weak, then she starts to get dizzy, while she looks as Bill Cipher’s body starts to twist and deform “?ti ginjoyen” Alice starts to have her vision, fade before passing out. Bill says “That’s more than enough Golositá” The cat looks up at Bill Cipher, blood staining the fur near its mouth a dark red. The Cat hisses at Bill, and Bill. Bill starts laughing “BAH HA HA HA HA! I’m sorry I thought you just told me to fuck off.” A gloved hand grabs Golositá and dangles him off the ground. Close to Bill’s now human face. Bill says to him “I don’t think you understand, that I have AUTHORITY OVER YOU! I choose to get you out of the pit. Do you have any idea how many of your brothers and sisters would be more than willing to consume you?” Bill licks his lips, and shows his razor sharp teeth. “In fact, I’m thinking of doing it right now.” Golositá scrambles to escape Bill’s grasp. Bill smirks, and brings Golositá to him mouth, Bill opens his mouth unnaturally wide, his mouth unnaturally full of teeth, and dangles him just above his gullet. Golositá repeatedly meows in fear, and closes his eyes, but feels Bill lick some of the blood off his fur, before giving him a quick peck on the top of his head. Bill then says “Disrespect me again, and I will consume you, and after I’ve had my fill I will throw what’s left of your corpse down to the deepest pits of hell, and watch as your starving Brothers and Sisters consume what’s left of you. BAH HAHAHAHAHA” Bill drops Golositá on the ground, he meows in pain. Dipper opens his eyes. He looks around and sees Golositá and begins to move his limbs trying to get it. Dipper is about to fall from Alice’s lap, and Bill quickly scoops him up and cradles him in his arms. 

Bill chuckles “Woah there Pine Tree! I know Golositá looks cuddly, but believe me you pet him, and he’s liable to scratch your neck, watch you bleed out, then lick your pooled blood like a saucer of milk.” Dipper looks up a Bill with awe and contentment. Bill looks down at him, and smiles a toothy grin “Oh the fun, we’ll have Pinetree. Just not yet.” Bill picks up Mabel in his arms. Mabel looks at him with suspicion, and looks like she is about to cry. This does not surprise Bill at all, she had never been a fan of him. Bill smiles wickedly at her and then drops her into the crib, soft enough not to do any damage but still with displeasure. 

Bill turns his attention back to Dipper and picks the baby up in his arms. How small and fragile Dipper is like this, fresh out of the womb and flesh so soft. Bill strokes Dipper’s cheek and laughs when Dipper’s mouth goes to suck on his finger. Bill lets Dipper wrap his tiny hand around a finger of his other hand. “You are going to be perfect, Pine Tree. Just perfect.” He kisses his forehead, right where the constellation of the Big Dipper is. The mark that proves that Dipper is his in every single way. 

Alice wakes from her sleep, and sees Bill holding Dipper and gasps. She says “Master, did I fall asleep?” Bill nods his head, and says to her “Not your fault though. So calm down.” Bill looks as the sun starts to rise, he gives Dipper back to Alice and says “I have to go now Alice, (He raises from the ground, and his zodiac appears around him) but I’ll be watching.” The world flashes and once Alice’s vision returns she sees a skeleton on the ground where Bill's body was, that quickly disintegrates into dust, and the dust scatters leaving nothing behind except an image in her head. 

  
  



	3. Jealousy and Intrigue

A few weeks later

Hawisa carries a pile of a wood to her house. A black dog trots behind her happily panting. A group of children run towards her causing her to almost drop her wood. The children jeer at her, “Watch out you miserable old witch.” The Black Dog growls, as Hawisa groans in annoyance as she deposits the wood at the side of the house intent on opening the door. The kids continue to play near her and she opens the door, managing to bring the wood into her house. She hears the sound of the children's laughter getting farther and farther as she arranges the wood, happy that they are leaving her alone.

She groans as she sits down, and she talks to her dog, “I swear Fulang, those kids are going to be the death of me.” 

The Dog then speaks in a hoarse voice, “What would you have me do?” 

Hawisa sighs, “Ideally, you would get them to leave me alone.” 

Fulang replies, “That’s rather broad, I dare say Master Cipher, would not like my solution.” 

Hawisa replies, “Scare them away from here, if they have to get hurt, I don’t care, just don’t maim them or worse.” 

The Fulang pants happily, and responds, “My pleasure m’lady.” 

Hawisa and Fulang hear a small sneeze. Hawisa gasps and Fulang growls. Hawisa yells, “Show yourself!” No one responds, and Hawisa gives a glance to Fulang, who immediately nods, then sniffs the air, and pounces to a bookshelf. A child screams as Fulang barks and snarls. Hawisa says “Enough playing around, bring the child out here.” Then with one bite, Fulang drags the child away from the bookshelf. The child is revealed to be one of the kids that annoy Hawisa so much and she observes that he is about 12-13 years old. The child cries, as the dog throws him from his grasp to Hawisa’s feet. Hawisa looks down at the Child and yells at him, “You stupid boy, what are you doing in my house?”

The child replies, his cheeks red and eyes wide, “Trying to see if you were really a witch.” 

Hawisa continues her interrogation, “Is there anyone else with you? Does anyone know you are here?” 

The child clams up, unwilling to speak, before Fulang growls and snaps at him which causes the child to screech in fear, “No! It’s just me! No one else knows I’m here!” 

Hawisa gives him a stern glare before replying, “Are you lying to me boy?” 

The child replies, “No ma’am! I swear to the Lord Jesus Chirst!” Fulang growls furiously and narrowly misses biting the boy’s neck as he screams.

“I don’t think you want to mention that name in this house. My friend here doesn’t really like him.” The Child gulps, as Hawisa sighs, “What am I going to do with you?”

Fulang replies in a hoarse voice, “Let me kill him! I’ll take the heat from Master Cipher.” 

Hawisa asks the child, “If I let you go, what are you going to do.” The boy starts stuttering, and Hawisa responds to this by saying, “The truth boy. I want the truth from you.”

The child says, “I’ll denounce you as a witch the second I get home.” 

Hawisa groans in annoyance, “That’s what I thought. Ugh! Now I have to find a place to dispose of your corpse. At least I’ll be free of one of you annoying urchins.” 

The boy begs, “No please!” The words fall on deaf ears as Hawisa nods to Fulang and tells him, “Make it quick.” 

Fulang gets ready to pounce on the child, but before he pounces the world turns black and white. Hawisa gasps and Fulang whimpers, the boy doesn’t even pay attention and immediately tries to escape. A man opens the door and the boy immediately cries, “Please help me, she’s a witch!” as he attempts to hide behind his legs. The man is revealed to be Bill Cipher in human form. 

Bill smirks at this, “A witch you say.” He looks amused as he looks down at the kid.

Bill closes the door and the boy yells, “What are you doing, please sir we need to leave she has a familiar.” 

Bill gives Hawisa a look and she stammers out, “Master, he hid in my house. I didn’t know-”

Bill cuts her off and says “I know Hawisa.” 

The boy gasps, “You're the devil?”

Bill laughs at the child, “BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! No, I’m a Devil. Not the Devil.” 

The child starts bawling his eyes out as his greatest fear of seeing a demon is realized, “Please, Please, Please, Please! Don’t kill me!” 

Bill laughs, “Jeez kid, you’re more scared of me than most of these flesh sacks. That’s refreshing. Also I love the begging, it's a really nice touch. However, it is unnecessary. I'm not going to kill you.” 

The boy stammers, “What?” 

Bill chuckles “C’mon Warrick, if I wanted to see you hurt would I’ve stopped those two? No, I wouldn’t. Truth is: I’m not so bad.” 

Warrick looks shocked and feels his heart racing even more as he stammers out, “How do you know my name?”

Bill chuckles, “There is nothing I don’t know about you Warrick. I know that you utterly hate, Mr. Clark, you’re jealous of that Mannering boy, and you are smitten by that girl Amicia.” 

Warrick stammers, before thinking of only one question, “So what are you going to do to me?” Bill snaps and magic lifts Warrick into the air, and in front of Bill. A chair materializes for Warrick, while Bill begins to float. 

Bill replies, “Depends on you kid. My hope is that we can strike a deal. Avoid some unnecessary consequences, a win win.” 

Warrick sits down and asks, “What is your name, demon?” 

Bill replies “William Cipher.” 

Warrick replies, “So Bill Cipher?” 

Fulang growls at him, and says in a deep hoarse voice, “You will afford him more respect than your ancient conqueror!” 

Bill chuckles, “That quite alright, I quite like the sound of it. Bill Cipher. My turn to ask you something. What do you want, Warrick? Want that girl Amicia? I could do that. Want Mr. Clark dead? I can do that too. Want that Mannering boy crippled done, all three hehehe I’d love it. The worlds your oyster kid!” Warrick stays quiet, not comprehending what the demon is offering him. Bill quips, “C’mon kid, I got things to do, places to go, people to see.” 

Warrick replies, “My grandfather was a war hero in the Nine Years’ War. I want to be like him.” 

Bill remarks, “You want to be a rotting corpse in the ground, with a poor family? A family that lies about greatness that never happened.” Warrick's face goes white as Bill continues “Oh that’s right kid, your grandfather was no war hero, unless you count slipping on his own sword and stabbing himself in the heart as a war hero. C’mon kid, dream bigger! I’m offering you a golden opportunity! Your grandfather left your family stuck in this small village, with nothing more than his grave paid for, and even that he shares with the masses.” 

Warrick starts crying and says, “You lie! The devil always lies!” 

Bill laughs, “As if I need to lie; Your family's history is embarrassing enough. No, I’m offering you the opportunity to be the real deal. An actual war hero, one that could get Amicia with a look, that even Mr. Clark will respect, one that will surpass the Mannering boy in every single way. Women will want you, and Men will want to be you! Even the most arrogant lords will respect you.” 

Warrick replies, “What about my soul?” 

Bill says, “Who said anything about a soul. No what I want from you is just not to tell anyone about what you saw, and to stop tormenting poor Hawisa here. I think that’s generous, and in exchange for this generosity, maybe you do a favor for me sometime down the road.” The boy turns and looks towards the fire, as Hawisa and Fulang look with curiosity at the spector. Bill kneels to the boys level and puts his hand on his shoulders. “Do we have a deal?” Warrick turns to Bill and reaches out his hand. Bill smiles and ignites his hand in blue flames. Warrick grasps it and shakes the hand. 

Bill’s hand extinguishes, as the handshake is broken. Bill says to him, “Now get out of here kid, and remember our little deal.” Warrick nods and leaves Hawisa’s house. Bill sighs and says, “Nice kid, they are going to have fun torturing him in hell.” 

Fulang responds, “Sir?” 

Bill chuckles, “Oh I have plans for that kid, nothing to do with you though.” 

Fulang asks, “Is that why you have come here Master Cipher?” 

Bill responds “Hm, him? No he’s just a bit of fun. I’m here Hawisa, because your ward I’ve assigned you is about to get baptized. I don’t want that! I need that ceremony stopped or more accurately I need it to be done, but ineffectively. This is where you come in. Gather the witches.” 

Not wanting to disappoint Bill further, Hawisa nods her head and stands up, Fulang following her as she moves towards her fireplace. Calling the witches together at such short notice can be difficult but she knows the spell that will do the trick. She reaches into her apron and pulls out a little jar, opening it, and causing dust to fly out. She pours the contents in her hands and rubs her palms together before chanting a few words. Bill floats his body in the air and spawns a sofa to sit on as he waits, tapping his cane against his knee. 

Hawisa finishes her chant and blows the now crumbled plants and minerals into the air. The air glows a purple as the powder dissolves and little fragments of color fly out of the room. She looks up at Bill and smiles, “They have been summoned, Master.” Hawisa gives an odd look at the couch having never seen one. Bill ignores her. 

“Good.” Bill crosses his legs as he relaxes against the couch while they wait. The Couldern spews purple smoke, that then materials the witches along with their familiars, and one by one they slowly appear. The witches all blush at the sight of Bill in his human form rather than his demonic form. The Familiars all jump on the couch or jump on window sills or any place higher than the witches then the witches themselves. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice ladies. I-” Hawisa is cut off by Bill, who does not want to do the normal pleasantries. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you. Let’s get down to business. We have a slight problem.” The girls gasp and exchange glances as Bill rolls his eyes, “It is not that bad. It is rather small and easily fixed. The children are getting baptized and we need to prevent this from happening like it should. I need one of you to get your hands on arsenic. I know one of you can do it and I will reward you in any way I feel is necessary. You will likely enjoy it.” He smirks at the women and takes pleasure in their flushed faces. “Here is what we need to do. The minister that is baptizing them, well he is something of a glutton, likes to glug glug glug, and has a nasty habit of taking that disgusting institution's wine to do so. This is the perfect opportunity to mess the ceremony up and ensure that those kids will be more moldable by our influences.” 

He continues after surveying the looks once again, they don’t seem to be following his words and he sighs, “In sum, we need to poison the minister's wine. And watch the chaos that enfolds. Which one of you loyal servants is willing to do this for me?” Several immediately raise their hands. Bill smirks and says “Not everyone at once.” 

Several of them beg Bill, “Please let me master! Let me show my adoration for you!” Several of them start pushing each other trying to get on their knees and beg for their masters' favor. Bill looks at the familiars with a smile on his face, the familiars are looking at this scene with a mix of amusement and a mix of jealousy, they want their human to be chosen and thus be closer to Cipher. 

Bill raises his left hand silencing them “I did neglect to mention that whoever is chosen for this assignment, will have to work with Alice, and Golositá. However, they will eventually have access to our wards.” The witches go into a frenzy, it becomes a cacophony where their individual voices are drowned out in a sea of noise. Bill closes his eyes and listens to the noise, the familiars begin to meow and bark, asking Bill to pick their human. The witches then begin to attack each other, and the familiars begin to hiss and growl at each other as Hawisa and Fulang both call for calm. One of the witches throws a punch, and a witch ducks and Bill gets punched instead. She gasps, as Bill’s eyes fly open. Everyone becomes silent, even the familiars. Bill snarls as the witch who hit him desperately apologizes, and even her familiar meows and Bill yells to the familiar, “JLPX FP RWI FVUSCAYBG! M AQRS GFX NLZW FMFPR!” Bill gets up with the witch begging for forgiveness, Bill drags her by the hair into the kitchen, where he pulls out a large knife. The witches look petrified, while most of the familiars look excited. The Witch trembles while under Bill’s grasp, frightened by the situation. 

Bill slams her against the counter, eyes a bright red, as he brings the knife up. The Witch is crying at this point, begging for Bill to stop, that she did not mean to inflict harm upon him, but her cries are ignored. Her familiar is watching, but does not try to do anything to stop Bill from harming her as it knows what would happen if it did. “Vivan, do not cry. I am showing you mercy. I could think of much more gruesome ways you deserve to die. I might not even kill you. I am very disappointed in you-” She tries to speak but her words are silenced as Bill slaps her across the face. “Never! NEVER try to interrupt me. Your words are insignificant and not worth any of our time to hear. You insolent little brat. I’ve half a mind, to feed you to the pigs alive. Get undressed!  **NOW!** ” The witch is paralzyed with fear, so Bill rips her shirt off of her, leaving her bare skinned. Bill licks his lips, and the witch has a fleeting hope that he might settle with humiliating her, rather than killing him. She screams in pain as she feels talons scratching her back slowly something into her. She begs for Bill to stop stabbing her, while Bill smirks and says “What are you talking about Vivan? I’m not stabbing you with a knife.” Bill walks in front of her as she feels her back being carved up. For what feels like hours, she feels her back being carved up, until she collapses to the floor. He Back marked with Bill Cipher’s all seeing eye symbol. Bill lifts her head up and says, “You know I could possibly forgive you. Retrain you maybe? Would you like that?” 

Vivian says, “Yes Please, I’m sorry master forgive me please.” 

Bill replies, “Meh you aren’t worth it.” Bill brings the knife to her neck and slits her throat, blood spraying all over the kitchen as the other witches scream in horror, unable to keep quiet any longer. Bill looks at the now dead Vivan’s familiar and says, “Clean up this mess with your friends.” And with those words, all the familiars snarl and attack the body as blood begins to pool onto the floor. 

Bill snaps his fingers and the blood all over the walls and the witch's bodies disappear. If it wasn’t for the sounds of the familiars eating, there would be no sign that anyone had died here. Bill turns his attention back to the women. “Now ladies, I’m sure you do not want this to happen again, so I will ask you one more time, who will be the one assigned to this task, to show their devotion to me.” The girls are paralyzed in fear, scared that if they raise their hand, they will be killed as well. 

One witch in the center of the group walks towards Bill and speaks, “Master Cipher-” She gets on her knees and presses her palms together as if in prayer, “I will be honored to serve you. I will complete this task with utmost haste and be at your service for anything else that you may need.” Bill’s eyes light up as she presses her forehead to the ground. Bill was surprised that she of all people would offer herself up, as she was one of the more in the background kind of girls. 

Bill steps towards her and lifts her chin up with his hand before cupping her face. “This was unexpected but I will not forget your obedience and faithfulness. The rest of you should be disappointed in yourselves. Fear should never hold you back from serving your purpose to me. Use Isabel as your example. There is no fear in her soul, only adoration for me. All of you but Isabel are dismissed.” The witches bow their heads and are quickly turned into purple smoke, Bill senses their embarrassment about their actions and wishing that they had been the one to earn the Master’s favor. All of the familiars have finished eating and they quickly follow their witches, leaving the house empty except for Bill, Isabel, and her familiar. Haiwsa and Fulang leave to the garden to harvest the crops to stay out of Bill’s way. 

Vivan’s former familiar attempts to leave, but doesn’t turn into smoke, Bill instead grabs him, and says, “Not you! No, I'm reporting you for insubordination.”

The Familiar says to him in a terrified yet horse voice, “No don’t report me to Leonard!” 

Bill smirks, “Oh yes, I’m sure Leonard will love hearing how you asked me to spare her! At best you’ve gone soft, at worst, well you’ve committed the highest form of infernal heresy ever to disgrace my ears!” He whispers, making sure that only the Familiar can hear him, “I will enjoy eating you alive as Vivan’s tormented soul watches me do so.” Bill throws the familiar into the cauldron, it meows in pain, before transforming into a deep demonic voice, the voice gets softer and softer as it appears the familiar is falling. Bill places a lid on the cauldron before saying to Isabel, “Sorry about that, one must keep discipline. Especially at a time like this.” She doesn’t seem bothered by his actions, only moving to nod in understanding.

Bill motions for Isabel to follow him and she does without hesitation. He motions to the floor by the fireplace and Isabel sits down as Bill levitates above her, sitting on air. “Listen carefully Isabel...This is our plan.” He grins before revealing what exactly they have to do. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decode Key 
> 
> thgieENOYTNEWTnoitaleveR rehpiC erenegiV


	4. A Desecrated Baptism

“Alice, come back to bed. Forget about the kids for a few minutes. Come be a good little whore.” Stan yells as Alice is feeding the children. It is early Sunday morning and the day she has been looking forward to. It has only been a few weeks since she has married Stan and had to endure his abuse. Sex with him is nothing like sex with her Master and she finds it unenjoyable and painful. But she is alive and serving who she loves, so things aren’t as bad as they could be. 

“In a second, my dear. The kids need to be fed if they are to be quiet during the ceremony.” She sighs under her breath and winces as Dipper suckles a little too hard on her breast. 

“I want you to come feed me.” She ignores this and hopes that he can be satisfied for one day without taking advantage of her. It seems to work as Stan grumbles about her being worthless but then is quiet for a moment before she hears the snoring return. 

When the children are done and falling back to sleep, she buttons her blouse back up before resting them back into the crib. She starts a fire and then returns quietly to the bedroom to grab the white outfits to put the babies in. She is lucky and Stan does not even shift in his sleep. She returns to the crib and picks up Mabel who is sleeping peacefully. She has grown quite fond of the little ones even though she knows they are not truly hers. She sings a soft lullaby under her breath as she undresses the babe and then puts the white dress on her before swaddling her in a white cloth. She switches Mabel out with Dipper and does the same. Dipper awakes though and starts to cry. Alice rocks him in her arms and holds him close, trying to get him warm. 

The world turns black and white, and Bill appears in triangle form. Alice gasps surprised by Bill’s presence, and Bill chuckles, “Who were you expecting Dimentio? He doesn’t arrive for another 400 years or so, or maybe he already did, wait does he come at all? Ugh figuring out what is past, present, feature, real or fantasy can be so annoying sometimes.” Dipper stares at Bill and tries to grab for him. Bill chuckles and using his magic lifts the child in the air. Dipper giggles as he floats in the air and twirls around. Bill says to Alice, “I just want to let you know, everything is taken care of.” 

Alice bows her head, “Thank you master. If I may pose a question?” Bill nods, and Alice responds “Will my family be safe?” 

Bill says to her, “They aren’t your family, they may share your blood, but they are not your family. Blood is such a silly way of measuring family. By that measure, Pinetree and Shooting Star wouldn’t be your family. Yet you’ve been with them far longer than those pathetic animals that begot them through their filthy loins. Surely you're more of a mother, then the one who birthed them.”

Alice replies, “I know, and I am thankful you taught me that. However, I still have some amount of affection for them. Despite my best efforts.” 

Bill makes a mental note and replies, “Mmmm of course. In any case yes, they will be fine. So long as they don’t steal wine they will be fine.” She smiles at this and feels a warmth spread throughout her chest as she watches Dipper. She turns her attention back to Bill who continues to speak, “Alice, you have done well, my dear. I could not imagine anyone else being these flesh sacs mother. Today will be a breeze.” He uses his magic to have Dipper come closer and he scoops him up in his arms. Dipper blinks up at the new face and smiles before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. “I’m afraid I must go, but I will be there during the baptism. Even if you cannot see me, know that I am watching.” He floats Dipper back into his crib and disappears, the world filling back into color. 

A Mail carrier knocks on the door and Alice answers it, “Yes sir?” 

The Mail Carrier responds, “A letter from Stanford Pines Ma’am.” Alice takes the Letter and nods. The Mail Carrier nods and says, “Good day.” Alice goes back into the house, and tries to wake Stan up. 

Stan groans, “Ugh, now you want to do it?” 

Alice fights the urge to hurt him and simply smiles saying, “You have a letter from someone named Stanford Pines.”

Stan immediately gets up and says, “Give it here!” Stan yanks the Letter from Alice and opens it. 

Alice remarks, “I didn’t know you knew how to read.”

Stan says, “He taught me. Before he abandoned me.” 

“What is he your brother?” 

Stan replies, “Leave me be woman!” 

Alice shushes him, reminding him about the babies. He puts the letter down, and groans, before putting it in a desk. Alice asks, “What did it say?”

Stan groans, “Bastard congratulated me on my marriage, and and sent his regrets he can’t attend the baptism or his nephew’s funeral.” 

Alice rolls her eyes, “Oh how rude, your brother congratulating you on marriage.”

Stan responds, “Bastard, said he can’t attend, cause the school is teaching him how to hunt witches.”

Alice’s eyes go wide, “What?” 

Stan responds, “Says he’s going to be hunting down the Devil’s handmaidens. He said that if the children are ever bewitched to contact him immediately. King James may believe in witchcraft, but I don’t. Are the kids ready?”

Alice says, “Yes, I got them ready just a moment ago after tending to the fire.” 

Stan grunts, “We gonna name them anything?” 

Alice responds, “I don’t know. For the Boy, I’d love him to be a stonemason. Maybe Mason.” 

“What, you don’t want him to be like me?” 

Alice fights the urge to insult Stan, not wanting to get slapped or worse, and simply says, “Do you have a better suggestion?” 

Stan grumbles before saying, “What about the girl?” 

Alice ponders a moment before saying, “What about Mabel?” 

Stan chuckles, “What? You want to name her after a tree?” 

Alice shrugs, “No, I just like the name.” 

“I’m not sure why I asked, I don't really care. You name them whatever you would like. Now be a good wife and make me breakfast while I get ready.” Alice nods and walks out of the room, going to the fire and cracking a few eggs in a pan before placing in on the flames. It only takes a few minutes for them to cook and by the time it is done, Stan is dressed and ready to go. He eats as Alice scoops the kids in her arms. It doesn’t take him long to finish, complaining a few times about the quality, before they leave the house. 

The walk to the chapel does not take long from the house. Alice and Stan’s relatives are waiting for them. Alice’s father hugs her, and says “Oh my sweet daughter, I’m so glad to be sharing his wonderful occasion with you.” 

Stan coughs loudly as he greets Alice’s mother. “Goody Ward, pleasure seeing you again.” 

Alice’s mother barely hides her disgust, but ever the gentlelady replies “Likewise Mr. Pines” The clock at the church ring signalling it is 8:00 AM. 

Alice gives a nervous look to Stan, while Stan grumbles “Good for nothing drunk.” He bangs on the door, and Alice’s Mother is horrified as Stan yells “Get up you Drunk! You said you would baptize the children. Wake up!” 

Alice’s mother whispers to Alice “I can’t believe you married such a rude man.” 

Alice sighs and says “In this case, mother, he is right to be rude. The Minister has shown up drunk to mass several times.” Alice’s Mother makes the sign of the cross with her hand. 

Inside the church the minister has his attire on, and is behind the altar with a bottle of wine open. He is shaking, and muttering to himself “Stupid harlot, leading me on, just for me to fall asleep. Ugh!” He pours the alcohol down his throat not even bothering with a glass. He hears the knocking on the door, as the wine bottle is swiftly emptied into his mouth. “At least she didn’t drink any of the wine.” He hears Stan's yelling to open up. He groans in annoyance. “Pain in the ass. Lord give me strength.” He goes to the door, and opens it. 

Stan says, “About time you bastard.” 

The Minister responds, “Watch your tongue Pines, you are in a house of God.” Stan immediately see’s the Minister’s teeth are stained with alcohol. 

Stan replies, “Really from your teeth, I’m surprised this isn’t a house of drink.” 

The Minister growls, and Alice quickly steps up, “Reverend please forgive my husband, the kids have been keeping us up you see.” 

The Minister softens only slightly though and gruffly says, “Come in, let’s get this over with.” The family goes into the church one-by-one and goes to sit in the few pues at the front of the chapel. The Minister asks Stan, “What are the names of the children?” 

Alice looks at Stan who makes no indication to speak so she says, “The boy is named Mason Pines, The girl is named Mabel Pines.” 

The Minister says, “Really Pines, letting a woman speak for ya?” Stan growls, determined not to punch the minister in a church. The Minister’s fingers start to tingle. He stares at them for a second. 

Stan stares at the minister suspiciously as he snaps his fingers at him, “Hey Reverend stop admiring your hand!” The Minister comes back to reality, the tingling sensation unimpeded. 

He goes in the back and looks for the salt. He quickly finds it and manages to get two spoonfuls of it. His vision starts to become dizzy, the world starts spinning for him. He mutters to himself, “Woah...Must have drank a little too much...” before chuckling under his breath. He starts to walk out into the front, but he starts stumbling. 

Stan comments, “Oh for goodness sakes! You can’t even wait to get drunk until noon.” 

The Minister says somewhat slurred, “Shutt uppp Pinessss. I-I’m not drunk. **Hiccup**.” The Minister then shoves two spoonfuls of salt into both Mabel and Dipper’s Mouth. The Babies immediately start crying. Alice tries to quiet them, but is unable to do so. The Minister starts coughing a bit, He says slurring his words, “W-w what do you ask of Gods ***Hiccup*** church for M-Mabel and Dipper Pines?” 

Stan says, “A baptism you drunk.” The Minister goes to berat Stan, but before he feels a wave of nausea overcome him. He groans, and almost throws up. The whole church looks at him disgusted. 

The Minister recognizes something is very wrong with him. He says to Stan, “I-I-I-I’m n-n-not fe-fe-feeling so-oo well.” 

Stan says with a little bit of gistugst as if he could infect him, “I can see that. Listen if I can just speed this along, me and my wife believe in God and I promise to raise our children to the Lord God Jesus Christ teachings. Just anoint them, put them in the water and be done with it, and get some help man.” 

The Minister is surprised at Stan’s graciousness, but nonetheless quickly grabs the holy oil, and pints the children with the cross, and he tries to say a prayer, but he keeps slurring the words, and eventually he gives up. He goes to the small altar full of water, he again tries to say prayers, but the nausea gets worse and he starts coughing up blood and some of it gets into the water polluting the water. He desperately wants to leave, but he starts to hear voices “Finish the baptism!” “What kind of man of god are you?” “Idiot can’t finish a baptism.” “Lord Jesus protect him.” “Something’s wrong.” He turns back, and blood drips from his mouth. Stan looks scared of him, the minister shuffles to the children. He grabs Mabel from Alice, and Mabel screams in fear, as the minister desperately says prayers, but he starts speaking gibberish instead. He then dunks Mabel in the polluted water, and quickly pulls her out. He switches the child out, grabbing Dipper who is surprisingly not crying and is very calm as he gets jostled around before getting dunked into the pink water. 

Alice’s mother is looking a little panicked at this point as the kids are covered in a mixture of blood and holy water. “Alice, is everything okay? Is the baptism sacred?” Alice nods at her mother and smiles reassuringly so that panic does not set in. Her mother folds her arms and looks away from the scene before closing her eyes and muttering a prayer under her breath. Alice then goes to say her thanks to the minister but he is stumbling around the chapel, knocking things onto the ground as he does so. Stan looks annoyed at this and shakes his head at the scene that is unfolding. Alice’s father is the only one who seems genuinely concerned for the Minister's safety and goes to stand up just as the minister collapses onto the floor. 

The Minister looks up and the world turns black and white, He looks up to see the eye of providence come to life. Bill Cipher appears to the Minister and says to him “Does my eye deceive me? The living  **DEAD** has desecrated the house of God.” The Minister mutters the word “No” over and over. Bill floats over him and says “Oh yes, you greedy little churl. You're a dead man walking.” The Minister sees dark creatures walking into the church, chuckling to themselves. Some of them go to the people in the church and simply watch, others start whispering in their ears. 

A small impish creature comes into the minister’s line of view and it bows and says “Lord Cipher, I would never believe I would lie my eyes on such a horrible figure as you.” 

Bill laughs “BAH HAHAHAHAHA! Flattery is always fun. Your intelligence has proved invaluable, rest assured I shall report your success to Ambassador Mammon.” 

The Imp demon bows and says “Thank you Lord Cipher.”

Bill replies “Well earned, and if you want to go out of this temptor business. I’m sure Leonard would be happy to see you as a familiar. Less risky, than your current position.” 

The Imp replies “That would be most appreciated Lord Cipher.” The Imp keeps talking, but Bill already knows what it is going to say so tunes him out. Instead Bill focuses on Dipper. He notices another smaller imp going towards Dipper, the imp climbs up alice and starts sniffing the baby, he can smell the stench of the Minister’s Greed on his baptized skin. The Small Imp mouth opens in a sickening grin, it’s tongue out about to lick his skin. 

Bill grabs the imp off of Alice, the small imp yells “Syam hnv yhb zfign ufu buoflxup wuvr! Pye voecd'l teee!” The Imp looks up and see’s Bill. The Imp gulps at the sight Bill practically smirks, at the small Imp saying to him “I think you're mistaken. (His voice goes several octaves deeper) **YOU DISRESPECTFUL WORM!** **YOU DARE DISRESPECT A GRAND MARQUI OF HELL!** ” The other demons look at the scene and a few of them start chanting “KILL HIM!” “DESTROY HIM!” “VMGT AQO!” “EAEH XUX UHNA!” “JIY MLI JZVH!” “MTB JCE!” The small imp begs “Have mercy!” 

Bill Cipher laughs “Mercy! BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! That begs the question now doesn’t it?” 

The Imp whimpers, and grabs his mouth as if trying to stop himself from saying something, before blurting out “I’d boil your flesh in oil and consume you like the humans consume a roast pig.”

Bill chuckles “Oh course you would! Not a bad idea to be honest. Throw some leftovers of various soul’s I’ve condemned to hell. Might make a nice meal…” The imp whimpers in response in Bill’s grasp. “Only problem is I’m not hungry.” 

Bill smiles at a wicked idea “Oh my little piglet. I've got perfect punishment for you.” The imp says “You can’t do this, You'd anger Ambassador Mammon.” Bill replies “Yeah, something tells me, he doesn’t give a damn. Not without human sacrifice of course. Hehehehehehe. Mammon doesn’t even know you exist! You aren't even a son of a bitch.” The imps chant “Do it!” Bill looks at them and the Minister. Bill snaps his fingers and the other imps scream as they are lifted into the air. Bill says to them “Eat him from the inside.” He points at the Minister, as the imps screams as they are spinned in the air. The imps start to turn into smoke, before as if in a chorus they scream as they rush to the Minister’s body. Bill smirks, and says to the Imp still in his grasp and says “No witnesses. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” He disappears with a flash of light with the imp in tow. 

The world goes to color and the Minister groans. His mouth is pouring a small stream of blood and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he grabs his throat, trying to signal that he needs help. Alice’s father rushes over and asks, “Sir, are you okay?” He tries to clean the blood up with his handkerchief but it is no use, more continues to pour out as the white cloth becomes completely soaked in red. “Stan, we need to do something!” As soon as the words come out, the minister lets out a pained groan as he chokes on his own blood and ends up shaking violently for a moment before all the movement stops. Everyone’s eyes are blown wide except for Alice who has a small smile on her face. No one is looking at her so they do not notice her expression as they are all focused on the now dead body in front of them. 

“I’ll go get the town doctor. Maybe there is something we can do after all, maybe he is just passed out.” Alice says this as her dad shakes his head, his hand covering his mouth in horror as the other one is at the Minister’s neck, feeling the non-existent pulse.

“My dear, he’s dead.” This causes Alice’s mother to collapse onto the ground weeping and screaming for the Lord to still protect the newborn children. Stan is unmoving, his gaze held onto the body on the floor, as he cannot believe what had occurred. Alice fakes a frown and clutches the children closer to her chest. Mabel is still crying but Dipper remains calm and content, a little giggle coming out of his mouth. Alice’s mother notices this and starts praying even louder, hoping that the devil has not caused this reaction out of her alleged grandson. 

A town guard comes into the church and says “Why do I hear Screaming?” and sees Alice’s father standing over the minister’s body. He immediately draws his wheellock pistol and yells “Don’t move.”

Alice’s Father says “Sir I did not do this. Ask the people here.”

The guard looks at Stan “Does he speak the truth sir?”

Stan replies “Yes, the Minister was drunk, and he started coughing up blood and just collapsed.” 

Alice’s mother screams “He was bewitched sir! A witch killed him, the Devil is in this town! The DEVIL! THE DEVIL!” She faints. 

The Guard sees a boy walking around, and says “Boy, call the Sheriff.” Dipper starts crying and the guard see’s Alice and the babies they are filthy with blood on them. The Guard says “Ma'am you can take the children to the river to clean them. The rest of you will have to answer the Sheriff’s questions. Also bring a bucket of water.” The boy replies “YES SIR!” and runs off

Alice lowers her head and says “Thank you sir!” She turns to Stan “I’ll see you at home my love.” Alice runs out of the church before Stan can respond. She immediately goes towards the river and begins to wash Dipper and Mabel. As the Blood washes off their skin, she sighs. She hears Bill voice in her ear “Good thing you washed them, Arsenic on the skin even diluted is not good for them.” Alice jumps with surprise letting the babies flow down the stream, before Bill snaps and keeps them from floating away. Alice quickly grabs the babies again, and she looks at Bill and sees him in human form. Bill signals to put the babies on dry land. Alice does so and says to Bill “Master that was exhilarating.” 

Bill smirks and replies “Of course it was. Watching those sheep panicking while you were safe and sound. Feels good doesn’t it?” 

Alice says “Yes master.” 

Bill gets a devious smile “Makes you horny doesn’t it?” Bill kisses Alice, and Alice moans and practically melts. Bill throws Alice behind some bushes. Soon Bill and Alice are moaning in pleasure. After some time, Bill exits the bushes and Alice is asleep with a smile on her face. Bill is completely naked, he breaths in the fresh air and sighs in contentment. Before snapping his clothes back on. Dipper and Mabel are asleep. Bill snaps and the small imp from the church appears he is now gagged and bound. 

The Imp groans desperately to get away, Bill says “Now do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” The Imp groans, and Bill says “I’m going to drain you. I’m going to feed you to the boy.” The Imp’s eyes go wide and desperately tries to get free, but Bill says “That’s right, you're going to get eaten by a pathetic human. One that you hoped to make your prey. Now do I do your wrist, or your neck? Wrist or neck?” The Imp tries to scream, but Bill says “Both of them, are you sure? I’d have to break one of your limbs to get both over his mouth?” The Imp screams again and Bill says feigning reluctance “Alright, since you asked I’ll do both.” Bill then pulls the imps limbs in such a way that causes the imp to try and scream; before there is a sickening CRACK. Bill then slams his throat to be parallel over his broken limb both under Dipper’s mouth. Bill does one slash to the throat and the wrist, and the Demon begins to bleed profusely. The blood trickles down to Dipper’s open mouth. 

Dipper opens his eyes and see’s Bill standing over him. Bill says “Hello Pinetree. How are you today?” The Imp unleashes a muffled groan as his blood falls quicker. Dipper begins swallowing the blood, and Bill smirks. Bill says “That’s a good boy Pine Tree. If you drink up you’ll grow big and strong off the blood of this pathetic wretch.” After a few minutes the imp closes his eyes and the blood stops falling aside from a few drips. After one final drop falls the Imp, dissolves and turns to dust that scatters in the wind. Bill notices that not one drop missed his mouth. Bill smiles and picks up Dipper “Oh my dear boy, I’m already having fun with you.” Bill hears Stan yelling in the distance “Alice!” Bill says “Time for me to go, I’ll see you later PineTree. Just remember I’m always watching.” He puts Dipper down and with a flash of light his body becomes a skeleton and swiftly dissolves into dust that is swiftly scattered into the wind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01010110 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001011 01100101 01111001 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01010111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101100 00100000 01010110 01101001 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101001 01110000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101011 01100101 01111001 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01001100 01000101 01010110 01001001 01010100 01001001 01000011 01010101 01010011 01010100 01010111 01000101 01001110 01010100 01011001 01010100 01010111 01001111 01000110 01001001 01000110 01010100 01000101 01000101 01001110 
> 
> Happy Halloween


	5. Bloody Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Thanksgiving everyone. Wish me luck as I try to hang on to whatever sanity I have left, during finals and Thanksgiving in this hellish COVID-19 world!

~5 years later~

  


A group of children leave a small school house. Dipper and Mabel start running away from the school followed by other children. They are in traditional 17th century clothes, long black dresses on top of white underclothing and white bonnets. It is almost impossible to tell them apart since all children wore the same outfits, boys and girls alike. Children yell at them as they run out the door, “Get back here ye spawns of the devil.” 

  


Dipper and Mabel look at each other as they run. They share exasperated looks as it is another day of the other children picking on them because their adopted father is a drunk and their mom is an outsider. It is what they are accustomed to, but they cannot help but yearn for a different life where their parents survived. 

  


They run into the center of the town where a new minister is preaching in the streets screaming, “This false king is married to a papist! Our beloved England is being dragged into the arms of the Pope, like the Irish! Woe be to anyone who follows the orders of this idolatrous swine! He has even undone the work of his father and allowed the scourge of the foulest of the Devil’s minions the witches to continue unabated by our justice system!” Dipper and Mabel move through the crowd and the minister sees them moving through the crowd, and says “Think of our Children. The moral degeneracy of our church threatens to drag our children into the arms of the devil without so much as a fight. We must be prepared to fight this unworthy king. For if we fail to remove the influence of the false religion of popery, we shall surely condemn this country to the fiery pits of hell! Our departed king understood that when the papist tried to blow him up! Oliver Cromwell understands this too, and has railed against this false King shutting down our parliament.” 

  


Mabel and Dipper do not stop running, as they know what will happen if they do. The other kids are faster and often catch them leading to beatings not only by them, but by their ‘father’ for not being strong enough. Mabel yells out to Dipper, “They are close!” Dipper feels his anxiety grow stronger as he realizes they will not be able to get away. They rush into an alleyway that has little to no visible sunlight. However, before they get cornered, they hear a voice whispering, “Stop.” Dipper almost laughs at this, but he puts his hand on Mabel to signal her to stop running. 

  


A lady appears out of the shadows of the walls and approaches them. Dipper notices the cat beside her, black with green knowing eyes. Dipper’s eyebrows shoot up as he realizes what this woman must be. Mabel seems calm and collected as she turns to the girl and says, “Ma’am please help us.” 

  


The witch chuckles “Of course child.” She makes a hand motion at the cat who seems to nod back. Mabel either does not notice or does not care, because when Dipper looks at her she does not seem off put by this behavior. 

  


The children run down the alleyway screaming and shouting but as they reach the twins, the black cat grows larger and growls so loud that Dipper jumps. The children stop in their tracks and start crying, looking at the twins in horror before running off as fast as they can. Mabel grins and cheers, yelling as they run away, “That’ll teach ya!” She turns back to the girl and says, “Thank ya! My brother and I appreciate it. He’d say his thanks too but he does not like to talk much. They have been pestering us for months...well, really years, but still.”

  


The witch replies, “No thanks is necessary child, tis my duty to safeguard my lord's weakest subjects.”

  


“Can I at least get your name? I do not want to forget you and your kindness. And it will give me a fun story to tell my mom!”

  


“Isabel, child.” Before the two leave the alleyway, Isabel grabs Dipper’s shoulder and whispers to him, “Triangulum Entangulum. He’s watching you child. Be humble; For he lavishes his attention on you.” Her eyes briefly become golden and catlike, before going back to normal. Dipper looks up at her and blinks his eyes to convey his understanding of what she has said. 

  


A young man looks down the alleyway and says, “What are you doing to these Children?” 

  


Isabel immediately releases Dipper and smiles at the man. “Nothing Warrick, nothing at all. Isn’t that right kids?” 

  


Mabel responds, “Yes sir.” Dipper nods, shifting on his feet, looking a little nervous to be in this situation. 

  


The man looks disturbed, face contorting into worry. “How do you know my name? I’m sure that we have not met before.”

  


Isabel laughs, “Warrick you don’t recognize me? I’m hurt.” She kneels down to the children’s level and pats Dipper’s head. “Run along kids, I have business to attend to.” Dipper and Mabel run off, doing as they are told while Isabel looks annoyed. Dipper takes one last peek at her before leaving for good. Isabel turns back to Warrick, “Took you long enough to get here Warrick.” 

  


Warrick looks even more confused and a little scared as he says, “Ma’am I don’t know you.”

  


Isabel responds, “Really? Well join the club and get in here.” Isabel opens a secret door in the building, a fire is going and a cauldron is bubbling. Isabel practically drags the young man in there, before closing the door. 

  


Warrick says, “Am I to assume you wrote this?” Warrick gets out a note with special paper in the shape of a triangle that is written in with the words: “Come to the village of Welney. Look down the alleyways.”

  


Isabel looks at him, “You flatter me sir, thinking I can read and write. No, I didn’t write that. Anyhow, sit, we have much to discuss.” Warrick takes a seat, while Isabel throws herbs into a cauldron. It produces a vapor, and Isabel's eyes turn bright blue and she says “EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB,EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB,EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB.” The world turns black and white, and Bill Cipher appears in triangle form. 

Warrick looks horrified and Bill opens his single eye and says, “Good to see you in person Warrick, you're looking good.” Warrick is shaking in primal fear and he says “The Devil, the Devil, The Devil.” Bill rolls his eye.

  


Bill says, “Jeez kid, haven’t we gone over this? I’m a devil, not the Devil. Bill Cipher as you called me, which by the way I do have to thank you again for that.” Warrick threatens to vomit and he heaves over the couldern gagging, desperately trying not to. Bill looks amused while Isabel smirks. Bill snaps, causing Warrick to stop gagging and heaving. Bill says, “That’s enough of that.” 

  


Warrick gasps for air and asks, “What do you want from me?”

  


Bill says, “Ah straight to the point. I assume you remember our little deal with Hawisa.”

  


Warrick sputters out, “I had convinced myself it was a dream.” 

  


Bill shrugs, “Well you're half right, but the deal was very real. You fulfilled our end of the bargain and now I intend on fulfilling mine.” 

  


“I don’t want anything from you, I never should’ve agreed to that deal. I’m going to leave and when I get out of here I’m going to denounce Hawisa and your whore you have here.” 

  


Isabel rolls her eyes and responds, “I may sleep with a demon, but other than that, I’m very picky with who I sleep with.” 

  


Bill laughs hysterically, “BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh! BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh satan, I haven’t laughed that hard in years. I would reconsider your course of action, kid. Hawisa fits the type, so it wouldn't be hard to convict her. However she’s dead.” Isabel and Warrick both say “What!?” Bill shrugs, “She was 70 years old, why are you two shocked? She’s been dead for a few days, and given the climate, the smell is pretty pungent. I’m guessing they break down the door in a few hours, and find her rotting corpse.”

  


Warrick takes a minute to think about the new information he is presented with before speaking, “What prevents me from denouncing this woman?” 

  


Bill shrugs again, “Nothing, you can step out that door, and I can declare the deal null and void, but why would you want to?”

  


“Cause you're a demon, and this woman is a witch!” 

  


“Yeah, and you're a barely literate peasant who shits in a hole in the ground. What’s your point? You have a lot to lose by not letting me fulfill my end of the bargain, and nothing to gain by calling Isabel a witch.” Warrick and Bill say at the same time “Which she is.” Bill continues, a smile on his face, “You have no evidence. Why would the town folks believe some outsider who just shows up and claims a woman is a witch? Isabel was born and raised here and is a diligent member of that heinous organization, and might I add the new wife of their hypocrictical minister. When the enemy shuts one door, he lets his chosen few stick it through another BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

  


Warrick says, “What if I don’t tell. You haven’t done anything on your promise.” 

  


Bill tisk his tongue and says, “On the contrary, Why do you think your farm was doing so well, it certainly wasn’t your father’s praying. Can’t have a war hero growing up a starving wretch. And besides the reason I called you here, is because I have someone who will sponsor you into the army. I just wanted you here to have a halfway point. He’s in the tavern waiting for you.”

  


Warrick says “Wait you lured me here, just so you could save your servant some time? I didn’t even give my parents a final goodbye.” 

  


Bill laughs, “You can always write... wait.BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Warrick wants to punch Bill and leave, yet he hesitates. Bill continues speaking, a small smirk on his face, “You want to punch me don’t you, stab my eye out and offer it to the enemy. Buy your way to heaven with my blood. Do it! C’mon you scared son of a bitch! I DARE YOU!” Warrick feels the anger bubbling up in him, but he can’t muster the courage to do anything. “That’s what I thought.” 

  


He pats Warrick on the back, “You're that same 13 year old I met 5 years ago. I can work with that kid, not that stupid self righteous facade you and your peers have cultivated after so many years in that heinous organization. Now get out here kid.” 

  


Warrick looks down at his feet, shame rising up as he asks in a small voice, “How will we recognize each other?” 

  


Bill replies, “I think that will be fairly easy to figure out kid, just look for the guy in shining armor and he looks for the person who the locals don't recognize.” Warrick sighs and starts to leave, but Bill says, “Warrick, I have another deal if you are interested.” 

  


“Why on earth would I do another deal with you?” 

  


“Cause I’m offering you something good.” Warrick stands still, thinking if he wants to hear the offer or not, but Bill takes the initiative and speaks, “If you don’t contact your parents, I’ll make you an earl.” 

  


Warrick’s eyes open wide, and he asks “Why would you do that? How would you-?” 

“That’s my business kid.”

  


“But they raised me, took care of me.” 

  


Bill rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but is it not every parents dream to see their child taken care of? You being the only that survived to adulthood. I am assuring you that if you take the deal, I will give you land, unimaginable riches, and a title. Not to mention I’ll ensure your line lasts forever and your title will be passed throughout the generations  till this world is swallowed in the void. ” 

  


Warrick looks horrified and says, “What’s a void?” 

  


Bill’s eye is black for a second, before blinking saying, “Sorry about that, just thinking of a possible timeline, nothing to worry your little head about it. You’ll be long dead by then. Now do we have a deal?” 

  


Warrick looks guilty and asks, “Will you make sure they are taken care of?” 

  


“Suppose I could, but why should I? What is in it for me? It seems like a hindrance and a bother. But if I say I will, it will ease your mind. Does not mean I will do it. It will not be part of the deal. I am already giving you so much. They could never give you what I am offering. Sure, they raised you but I will be the one to make sure you SUCCEED! And what could be better than that? Now, I’m getting impatient. Do we have a deal or not?” Bill extends his arm, his hand lighting in blue flames, as Isabel gets up. 

  


“Do it Warrick, do it.” She walks over to him and drapes herself against his body. She trails one hand down his chest, the other hand wrapped around his waist. She whispers into his ear, “No one would ever forget your name. You would be one of the most powerful men in the world.” Isabel then licks Warrick’s ear before nibbling on it gently. Bill looks at this display with amusement. He knows that no man could resist Isabel even if they tried.

  


Warrick swallows, his heart beating heavy in his chest. He feels one of Isabel’s fingers slip underneath his shirt and he cannot stop himself from wanting this to end so he could at least kiss her before she disappears. He nods and reaches out his hand. “It is a deal.” With those words spoken, Warrick shakes Bill’s hand and winces slightly as the flames lick his palm. It does not hurt, but he cannot believe he has agreed to play with the devil. 

  


“Pleasure doing business with you, kid. Now I have to go, I am an all powerful demon after all. I’ll see you both around.” And with that the world returns to color and Bill is gone. 

  


“Now that he is gone, why don’t we have some fun before you disappear, okay?” Isabel kisses the side of Warrick’s neck. In response, Warrick grabs Isabel and forces her onto his lap. She smiles and tries to speak but before she can, Warrick captures her lips with his own. 

  


Bill, who is still watching, laughs and says before disappearing, “I have trained her well.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mama! Mama!” Mabel and Dipper have finally made it home, hands conjoined and smiles on their faces. Alice watches them from the kitchen window, a small smile on her face as she hears Mabel’s joyous voice. It is odd for them to come home so happy, so Alice feels relieved and happy. 

  


The twins run into the house and into the kitchen. Alice drops the knife she is holding on the counter and bends down to scoop them both into a hug. “I take it that today was a good day, my angels?” 

  


Dipper nods against her chest as Mabel pulls back, grinning. “As we were running away from school, those stupid boys were chasing us again but this time, we were not caught! This lovely woman saved us from a life of despair. She had this really cute cat who growled at the kids and they ran away so scared. They almost peed their pants! I swear it!” Dipper giggles softly and this spurs Mabel on who starts yelling about their adventure, recounting it in detail. Alice lets Dipper go and returns back to the counter, chopping carrots up as she listens. Dipper sits down at the small table they have in front of the fire, listening to Mabel, nodding every so often to what she is saying. 

  


Everything seems perfect, a cute domestic family who loves each other so much, but just as they are enjoying the moment, they hear the bed in the other room groan as Stan rolls around. Mabel gets quiet real fast and clenches her fists as she goes to sit down next to Dipper. Dipper looks down at his feet, hands hidden under the table that are gripping his dress in fear. Alice sighs, annoyed that her husband has ruined this moment as she adds the carrots to a pot. 

  


They all listen in silence as Stan gets out of the bed and walks over to the door before opening it with a loud bang, as the door hits the wall due to the force. Stan screams as he walks over to the table, “What is with all this yapping? Didn’t I tell you horrible children to be quiet whenever I was home?” He slams his fist onto the table causing Dipper to jump. 

  


“Stanley, there is no need to yell at them. They were not aware that you were home.” Alice’s voice is loud and confident, as she no longer fears her husband. She will do anything to keep the children safe, even if that means getting hit daily and raped as well. He does not scare her as he used to and she glares at him as she starts cutting some potatoes. 

  


“Didn’t I tell you to let them know? You shouldn’t have let them yell anyway. You are the worst mother.” He grumbles, reaching past Alice to grab a bottle that is by the pot. “And an even worse wife.” Stan takes a big swig of the wine before leaving for his room again. He slams the door behind him and they can hear him roll back into bed. Alice mutters something under her breath before turning back to the twins. 

  


She speaks quietly, wanting to keep Stan from returning, “Darling’s I am sorry. I forgot that he was sleeping. This is my fault, but do not let this ruin your day, okay? Why don’t you weed the garden and then come back to wash up. The food should be ready soon.” She smiles at them softly as they nod. Mabel looks furious, but she gets up anyway. She says nothing as she leaves the house to go back outside. Dipper is still frozen in place at the table and Alice knows he will be for a few minutes. 

  


Alice goes to Dipper’s side and goes down to his level “I’m so sorry honey. If I had a choice I would take you and your sister away from here.” Dipper nods and looks up at Alice with tears in his eyes and a weak smile. She kisses his cheek and wipes his tears away. “Now, go help your sister and then you’ll feel better.” Dipper gives Alice a hug before getting up from his chair. Alice stands up as well and goes back to her spot in the kitchen, watching Dipper join Mabel from the window. 

  


“Ugh. I wish we could run away. Take Mother and go somewhere far away. I don’t understand why he hates us so much. It’s not like we ASKED for our parents to die! I’d much rather have them then his drunken bum.” Mabel grumbles as she pulls weed after weed and puts them into the basket on the ground. Dipper kneels by her, eyes puffy and red as he gives her a side hug. She lets out a sigh and mutters a ‘thank you’ before saying, “Don’t make me cry too. Let’s get to work. Mother might want these for the soup.” Dipper grimaces and Mabel laughs, “C’mon weeds don’t taste  that  bad. Just a little bad.” Dipper shakes his head no and rolls his eyes before plunging his hands in the dirt and pulling weeds out. 

  


After an hour, all the weeds in their tiny garden are picked and the basket is overflowing. Dipper grabs the basket and carries it to the kitchen table, Mabel following behind talking about something that Dipper couldn't care less about. He still enjoys listening to her speak as it eases his anxiety from earlier. He sets the basket on the table and sits down, grabbing a weed and brushing as much dirt off as he can before putting it in another basket. Mabel sits down and joins him, now talking to Alice about the crops. She helps clean the dirt off the weeds, but not very much as she keeps getting distracted by her conversation. Dipper can hear Stan snoring in the bedroom so he knows that they will not be interrupted by him. 

  


As Dipper is working, he starts to zone out, mind drifting to thoughts about Stan. He wonders how easy it would be to kill him. Slip something in his wine, strangle his throat, maybe use the kitchen knife and stab him till he bleeds out. Dipper is taken aback by his thoughts and can feel his heart pounding at the very thought. He would be free at last. The world turns black and white, and everyone except Dipper freezes. Used to this, Dipper looks around for the triangle that seems to visit him from time to time. Dipper watches as Bill appears in triangle form and says, “Thinking about killing the old man again, I see.” Dipper frowns at Bill and nods his head before lowering it in shame. 

  


Bill says,“Talk to me Pine Tree, unlike these idiots I won’t punish you.” He floats 

closer to Dipper and sits down on the boy’s shoulder. 

  


Dipper lifts his head back up, cheeks tinted red as he responds, “I hate him Bill. I really hate him.” His voice is strained from not speaking for days. He often only speaks when he sees Bill, so his throat is raw and unused to being used. It is scratchy and hollow. He is happy that Bill does not seem to mind. 

  


“So much that you want him dead?” 

  


“Yes! I want more than that though. I feel as though he deserves worse than just 

death.” 

  


Bill says in a coy way, “Oh?”

  


Dipper nods again before continuing, “There is a part of me that wants to devour 

him. I look at him and a part of me gets hungry.” 

  


Bill finds this interesting and a sense of pride fills his body. He wants to clarify what the kid means so he asks, “Physically Pine Tree?” 

  


Dipper shakes his head and responds, “No, like his...” He grunts desperately trying to communicate his idea, but cannot find the words, so he instead just points at his chest. Bill nods in understanding, not speaking to urge Dipper to continue. “Why can’t I do it? I want to do it. He’s so horrible.” Dipper turns to Bill and hugs him the best he can at this angle and when Bill is so small. He starts crying and whispers, “Please.”

  


Bill reaches one of his hands to pet Dipper’s hair and says,“There there Pine Tree. You can’t kill him yet. Quite literally you're not strong enough.” 

  


“Please Bill, take me away from him. Away from here.” His voice contours in anger, which would make Bill smile if he had a mouth. 

  


Instead, Bill responds, still brushing his fingers through the child’s hair, “Not yet Pine Tree, things just aren’t set up yet. It is not the right time. You’ve been so strong. Just wait a little longer. I promise that things will get better, my star.” Dipper lets go of the demon’s body and looks out the window, contemplating these words. He smiles softly and wipes the tears off his face. 

  


“I trust you, Bill. You know this. If you believe this is for the best, then I will comply. But, please...don’t make me wait much longer. I want to see the  real you.” He turns back to face Bill again and gestures between the two of them with his hands. “This...this is not sufficient. I want to be with you at the same time, together without having to escape the real world.” His cheeks flush, embarrassed at this tiny confession and lowers his head again. “Just forget everything I said.” 

  


Bill tisks his tongue and floats under Dipper’s head, his hand lifting his chin up so that they can look at each other’s ‘face’s’ directly. “Pine Tree, never be embarrassed with me. Everything you say to me has value and you know I would do anything for you. Someday, someday I will take you away from this. And give you a life worth living. Be patient and have hope in me. Now, I must go, but I will always be here.” He puts his other hand on Dipper’s chest, over where his heart is. Dipper nods and smiles before Bill disappears and the world returns back to color. 

  


Alice looks over at Dipper and smiles at how relaxed he seems to be, setting her knife down and going over to kiss the top of Dipper’s head as Mabel continues ranting about how potatoes are the best food in the world. Dipper seems confused by this gesture but still he smiles and lifts his head up to kiss Alice on the cheek. They both return to their tasks after a moment and Alice starts to contribute to Mabel’s discussion. 

  


~Later that night~

  


Dipper is asleep, Bill floats above him and an imp is struggling in his grasp. The imp groans and has a pleading look in his eyes. Bill says, “Maybe this will teach Caym not to send his students to spy on me.” Bill slits the demon’s throat, and it’s blood quickly drains into Dipper’s open mouth. Dipper drinks the blood on instinct, leaving not a trace on his body. Bill hits the demon like one hits a ketchup bottle trying to get the last bit out. Eventually one single drop of blood hangs on the surface, and Bill snaps his fingers. The drop of blood falls, but instead of into Dipper’s mouth it goes into a floating shot glass. The demon then disintegrates into dust. Bill turns to Dipper and says, “Sleep well Pine Tree, let the blood do its job.” He floats into the hallway into Stan and Alice’s bedroom with the shot glass in tow. He goes, his body stinks of alcohol and sweat. Bill looks at him and sighs before saying, “Ah a night of sin, how lovely. Well here’s a drink on me you pathetic meat sack.” Bill pours the drop of blood on Stan’s tongue, and watches it go down his throat. Stan’s eyes immediately shoot open. He starts making muffled choking noises as he tries to move, but he is paralyzed. His eyes dart around in fear, his body feels like it is about to die. His throat is parched, and he feels terrible pain everywhere. His veins feel like they are carrying poison throughout his body. In fact his veins are pumping a black substance throughout his body. Bill says, “Feeling okay Stan?” Stan tries to move to see, but he can’t move anything.

  


Stan hears bones crunches, and he sees Bill, but his form is not a young man or a triangle, but that of a rotting corpse with worms crawling all over his skin. Bill laughs, “Oh c’mon Stan, don’t tell me you're not having fun. Oh you're probably just hungry. After all that alcohol you must be starving.” Worms begin to fall from Bill, onto Stan’s bed. Stan desperately tries to cry for help, but nothing comes out. The worms slowly crawl towards him. He feels them slithering their way up his body. Stan tries to groan, all while Bill smiles. Eventually they get to his face, one finds its way near his eye, and Stan’s eyes plead with his unknown tormentor to stop, but Bill ignores them and says, “Eat up.” The worms start crawling into his mouth, they taste wretched, and horrible. As they go into his mouth and his throat, Stan begs again with his eyes to stop.

  


Bill rolls his eyes before laughing, “Oh jeez I know what you want now, you want to get off don’t you. Always thinking with your dick instead of your head. Always trying to get Alice to fuck you, when you are not abusing the children. You know I could change that. I could castrate you. Make you think a little clearly.” Stan’s vision changes as Bill turns more and more demonic, growing massive and muscular to the point where he could easily rip off any limbs with no effort. Bill then grabs Stan’s balls, “How about it big man hm? Why don’t I just squeeze a little bit down and pop goes the weasel.” Stan desperately tries to stop him, he tries to yell do anything. Bill smirks his mouth full of razor sharp teeth, “No, where’d the fun be in that. If I did, that I may have well just killed you. Turning you into a pathetic shell of man, none of that poisonous vim and vigor.” Bill releases his grip on his balls, and says, “Though killing you does sound like so much fun. I mean you're on board aren’t you?” 

  


Stan desperately tries to shake his head, but is unable to move. Bill grins, “I knew you would be. Ugh thing is, I can’t do it yet. Would you settle feeling like you are burning alive for the rest of the night? I know it's not feeling life slip away as you're slowly bleeding out, but it’s a close second.” He waits a second and Stan internally freaks out. This only makes Bill grin wider, all of his sharp teeth on display, “Thank you for being so understanding. Again, I’m so sorry I can’t actually finish the job. Next time though.” Bill snaps and Stan feels his body on fire. He desperately tries to scream, but can’t so much as get a sound out.

  


Bill exits from Stan’s vision as the sensation intensifies. Bill thinks to himself, “It’s a wonder how malleable these meat sacks are. I give demon’s blood to an infant and their bodies adapt to it and it makes them stronger, I give a drop to an adult who has never had it and it nearly kills them.” Then he disappears and the house is quiet, with only the moving of Stan twitching on the bed heard throughout it. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and/or Kudos if you are so inclined.
> 
> Sgzznkc yodzkkt:zcktzeyod.
> 
> Zxe zu yzge ygtk uaz znkxk!


	6. A Burning Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I survived Thanksgiving, and finals.

13 years later

  


The Pines family sit in the church listening to their pastor's sermon. Mabel stands in reverent attention, while Stan is asleep, clearly hungover from another night of hard drinking, and Dipper and Alice are clearly barely paying attention. Alice is thinking in her head that the pastor is spewing words without comprehension of what he is saying. She wonders if her master will have him dead, or if her master will show mercy on this deluded soul. Dipper on the other hand keeps having thoughts of what a fraud this so called man of god is. He can almost see the sin around the minister. As the minister yells, “These evil papists have infected our most holy institution of the monarchy! I have been informed that parliament has declared war on this false king! It is our time to purify England from this scourge! The papist shall be drowned in their tainted polluted blood! They have shown us the lord’s mercy shall not extend to those deplorable unholy papists!” Dipper has to stop himself from laughing as he feels the wrath of the minister flowing from his mouth and infecting several people. 

  


The Minister continues to yell, “My friends! The lord has commanded us to battle. Our member of parliament John Perceval will be coming to collect men for this righteous cause! I expect every able bodied man to give himself to this righteous cause. Now, go forth. Mass has ended.” Members of the congregation get up and start leaving so Mabel nudges Stan. Stan stumbles awake, and the Minister gives him an angry look, but immediately backs down when Stan glares back at him. 

  


Stan says to Mabel, “Why did you wake me up? You useless girl, I was having a pleasant dream!” He growls and is about to punch Mabel, but Isabel says to him, “That’s quite enough Mr. Pines.” Stan growls and walks away mumbling about how his family is useless. 

  


Alice nods at the Minister before turning to smile at Isabel, “Thank you Goody Foster.” 

  


Isabel smiles back and says, “Of course Goody Pines. I’ve been looking after these two for years. If you wouldn’t mind I would like to have a private word with them.” 

  


Alice raises an eyebrow at this, but Alice hears a whisper that she cannot make out. She knows what it means and any anxiety or confusion she had dissolves. Alice responds, “Of course Goody Foster. So long as that is okay with them.” 

Mabel says “Oh, of course Goody Foster, as if you even had to ask.” She turns to Dipper and asks, “Mason?” Dipper nods. Isabel smiles and motions for them to follow her. 

  


Isabel walks out of the church, and sees her husband, the minister talking with a man in a suit of armor, and a well armed guard around him. Isabel takes them towards her house and on the way she sees blacksmiths making swords and Matchlock muskets. A well armed soldier says to the Blacksmith, “How much for a Flintlock musket?” 

  


The Blacksmith responds by saying, “50% more than a Matchlock.” 

  


The soldier grimaces, “What, that much?” 

  


“Yes, and that’s just above cost.”

  


The Soldier frowns again and crosses his arms, “The Blacksmith in Ely said he could make one for less than that.” 

  


The Blacksmith waves him off and continues to work as he tells him, “Sir, then I advise you to go back to Ely and buy from him. Since the lord knows I can’t make them much cheaper.” 

  


Isabel goes inside her house, ignoring all of the commotion outside and leads the twins to a nice wooden table. Her house is in a lot better shape than the Pines house, and everytime the twins enter they cannot help but to feel impressed at the decorations and furniture. Isabel then throws three mortars of coffee into sieve, into a boiling pot. The twins sit down at the table in sturdy wooden chairs as Isabel tends to the fire before sitting down herself. “I have enjoyed watching you two grow up. I feel as though you are the children that I never had. Of course, I could if I wanted to, but I did not need any since I met you two. I want to thank you for always keeping me company and being so kind towards me. I brought you here because things are turning for the worse right now. Tell me children…” She pauses to smile and grabs one hand from each of them, squeezing tightly, “I suppose you are adults now...In any case, enlighten me. What is the path you feel you are guided to? What do you think the Lord would want you to do with this life you have been given?” 

  


Mabel lowers her eyelashes bashfully and squeezes Isabel’s hand in return. “I have always wanted to raise children of my own. To give them the life I never had. I know I should not talk about myself this way, but I know that I have been blessed with great beauty. It should be easy for me to find a strong, hard-working, handsome soldier who wants to create a beautiful family with me. By doing so, I can finally leave this wretched village and live somewhere far away where I am not plagued by my past. The further away I can get from Stan, the happier I will be. Independence will be appreciated as well, but for the most part, I would just like to bring new children in this world as it is becoming a place I would want to be in. Does that make any sense?” 

  


Dipper seems checked out of the conversation already, not really caring about what his sister has to say. He loves her, but he knows that their paths will diverge and they will not see each other as often. While she wants to run away from Stan, Dipper is looking forward to running away from her. She can be overbearing. 

  


Isabel can sense Dipper’s indifference, but chooses to ignore it as she speaks to Mabel. “My dear, that is all I have ever wanted for you too. You deserve that. A peaceful life with a loving husband and kind children.” Mabel beams, and Isabel turns to Dipper “Mason, are you going to follow my husband’s instruction and join the army? Fight the Papists?” Dipper nods his head. Isabel sighs, “Of course. I had hoped fate would intervene and stop the war from starting.” 

  


Dipper thinks to himself, a little annoyed at this whole interaction, “Did she really bring us in her house just to make small talk?” 

  


Isabel frowns and her eyes look watery, but she continues speaking in her strong voice, “Well, I cannot protect you much longer. However I have to share with you this new thing, Coffee.”

  


Mabel tilts her head to the side, confused as she says, “Coffee? What’s that?” 

  


“Darling Mabel, it is from outside England. The heathens in the Ottoman Empire use it for all sorts of things. It also happens to taste delicious.”

  


“Goody Foster, are you sure? That must've cost a small fortune. I’m sure you must have more important people to give this to.” 

  


Isabel gets up and pours the coffee into three cups, as she says, “You silly girl! You two are the most important people in my life, and I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else.” 

  


The world turns black and white and Bill Cipher in human form opens Isabel’s door. Bill says, “Want to amend that statement?”

  


Isabel gasps in surprise, almost dropping the cups on the floor, “Lord Cipher!” She takes a bow before continuing, “Please forgive me.” 

  


Bill laughs, “Pretty rude, saying I wasn’t among the most important to you.” 

  


“No, Lord, I didn’t mean it like that-” 

  


Bill ignores her, “I mean Dipper here I get. Surrogate Son and all that, but Mabel? You’ve got plenty of sister’s both literally and figuratively. Worse than rude, dare I say disrespectful. Olc what do you think?” 

  


Isabel’s cat says in a deep voice, “I think she was very disrespectful to you master, I think she needs to be punished. Maybe whipped till she passes out, burn the house down, with her despicable husband inside.” 

  


Isabel breaths, trying her best to stay calm and collected. She keeps eye contact with Bill as she says, “Sir, I meant they are the most important humans to me. You are better than humans, and I am but a pawn to be used as you see fit.” 

  


Bill stares at her as if deciding what to do. However, he just smiles and starts chuckling. “I couldn’t care less who you share coffee with. I’m just messing with you. Olc is a just wicked son of a bitch.” Bill pats Olc on the head and Olc purrs. Bill smiles, sharp teeth showing with malice, “Just like your husband. Honestly a real inspiration to future leaders. Cromwell, Calles, & Arthur Greiser, all got nothing on your husband.” 

  


Isabel asks, “Do you want me to kill him?” 

  


Bill softly chuckles, “No, not yet anyway. He’s done such a good job drumming hatred for the King and the Catholics.” 

  


“My lord, why target the papists? I thought their idolatry would please you.”

  


“Idolatry? BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Olc starts laughing as well, eventually falling to the ground from his perch, and Bill coughs after a while. Bill says “No, my dear. Protestants, Catholics, doesn’t really matter from my perspective. Those organizations are despicable, and I’m happy to see any number of them dead.” Isabel looks at Dipper and Mabel, and Bill says, “That said, I don’t want  them dead.” 

  


Isabel sighs in relief, but Bill says, “Don’t calm down now, Mason here is in a great amount of danger. When you pour their coffee, pour this into their cups.” From out of his pocket he pulls out two vials with little white granules in them. On one of the Vials is an outline of a shooting star and the other is an outline of a Pinetree. “It is imperative you get them to drink all of it, and you don’t mix up the vials. If you do that, it may kill them.” 

  


Isabel looks at the vials and asks, “My lord what is this?” 

  


Bill responds with a smile on his face, “Tartar Emetic.” Isabel’s face contours in confusion and she gives Bill an odd look. Bill just sights and continues speaking, “Basically it is antimony with some other chemicals. Your sisters were so helpful to brew it up for me with my instruction. Had to up the dosage for Pinetree. His dosage of it would normally kill seven men, but it will only almost kill him. If you gave him Shooting Star’s dose, he probably wouldn’t even feel it.” 

  


“M’Lord, are you sure?” 

  


“You want to keep them safe right?” Isabel nods, and Bill replies “Good, now give them the Emetic. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

  


Bill walks towards the Twins. He goes to Mabel's ear and whispers, “I hope you enjoy the pain I inflict on you. Cause it will only get worse you pathetic sheep. You won’t thwart me again.” Bil goes to Dipper and gives him a peck on the cheek, “The fun we are going to have Pine Tree. Soon everything will get so much better. For you at least. HEHEHEHEHEH!” Bill opens her back door and disappears as the wind blows by, which in turn makes the world flood back with color.

  


“Isabel, I don’t know what we would do without you.” Mabel smiles at Isabel as she comes over with the three cups of coffee. Dipper stares at Isabel with a little bit of confusion. She looks frazzled as if something had happened to her, but all they have done is chat. He takes the cup of coffee, giving her a curious look, but she quickly avoids eye contact as she continues to talk to Mabel. 

  


“My darlings, it has been my pleasure to know you. You have brought joy in my life that I never thought I would experience. Now please, drink up. Don’t let a drop of this go wasted.” She winks at both of them before taking a long gulp of her own cup. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she sets the cup back down. Dipper finds this odd as he knows that this a sign of nervousness. He makes a ‘hmm’ noise before sniffing the drink. He has no idea what it is supposed to smell like because he has never had it before, but he tries his best to pick up on any other scents that might not be usual. He shrugs and brings the cup to his mouth, sipping it quietly. He tastes a metallic sweetness that he quite enjoys.

  


Mabel practically moans as the flavor hits her tongue, “Oh my! Goody Foster, this concoction is delicious!” She continues to swallow the rest of it down, which brings a grin to Isabel’s face. 

  


“Isn’t it? I knew you two would enjoy it. Dipper, does it suit you?” She finally makes eye contact with him and he raises an eyebrow before nodding, going back to his drink, enjoying every mouthful. 

  


Mabel rolls her eyes and takes Isabel’s hands into her own, “Do not let Dipper fool you. He loves it. He never drinks anything this fast, not even liquor.” Dipper rolls his eyes in return, but does not deny the accusation, setting his now empty cup on the table. His cheeks are flushed red at the attention and he looks back out the window for distraction. The Church bells ring, and Mabel gasps, “Oh Goody Foster, we must get home. We have been gone far too long, Stan will beat us if we don’t get home soon. He may beat us anyway, but…” She trails off as Dipper groans in annoyance. Mabel says, “I know Dipper, but we cannot change him.” Mabel gives Isabel a hug and then Isabel hugs Dipper.

  


After they all hug, the twins run out the door towards their home. Isabel turns to Olc and asks, “Will they be alright?”

  


Olc replies, “Lord Cipher is anything but sloppy, if he says it’s enough, it’s enough. They will be fine. Though I don’t know why he bothers with them.” 

  


Isabel glares at Olc, “You dare to question him?” 

  


Olc tells her, “You did.” 

  


“I questioned if they would be alright, you questioned his plans. Are you being disloyal?” 

  


Olc hisses, “I could ask you the same.” The two lock eyes, both with malice towards the other. They hear a whisper that chills both of them to the bone. “X'd kvxtiagn jfmf hj ldl!” 

  


Dipper and Mabel run into the house, hoping that Stan is either too drunk to chat or passed out. They both frown as they see Stan standing in the kitchen, eyes filled with anger. Stan yells at them as they walk in,“Where were you two?” 

  


Mabel responds quietly, “Talking to Goody Foster.” Stan then smacks Mabel, and punches Dipper in the gut. Mabel falls on the ground, while Dipper barely flinches, before being thrown to the ground as well. Mabel’s eyes fill with tears and she whimpers softly. Dipper makes no sound as he falls, but his expression shows all. There is fire in his eyes, a desperation to hurt the man who has tortured him, his sister, and alleged mother for years. But he knows that this is not what Bill would want. He would never act without being told to by his Lord. Still, Dipper puts his hands into fists so that he can press his fingernails into his palms, the only way to prevent him from lashing out on his abuser. 

  


Stan continues screaming at the two, “What did I tell you about talking to that whore! Using her to try and humiliate me in the church! In front of everyone!” 

  


Alice leaves her spot by the fire, setting her ladle down gently before whipping around. She moves towards Stan and grabs his arm before yelling, “Stop it Stan!” 

  


Stan yells back at her, spit flying out of his mouth, “SHUT UP! I provide for this wretched mockery of a family! What do you do?” Stan pulls his arm out of Alice’s grasp and gets ready to hit Alice, but he hears Dipper growl at him, which causes him to drop his arm down to his side. Stan turns to Dipper and says, “Got something to say, you pathetic mute! Going to talk after all this time!?” He has a mocking smile on his angry face and is about to turn back to Alice when he hears Dipper speak.

  


Dipper glares at Stan and says in a hoarse voice, “I hate you!” Stan is taken aback by Dipper’s words while Alice and Mabel both gasp because they haven’t heard Dipper speak in years. Those three words leave everyone shocked and no one moves a muscle. Dipper is still holding eye contact with Stan and before Stan can respond, Mabel and Dipper grip their stomachs. Feeling vomit rise through their throats, they nearly simultaneously throw up. 

  


Mabel starts groaning in pain, while Dipper clinches his stomach in incredible pain. They vomit yet again, leaving Stan and Alice stunned. Mabel manages to choke out, “Help us” before vomiting again. Stan composes himself and runs outside seeing a woman in the street he yells, “Lexi get a doctor here!” Lexi turns to yell at Stan, but she sees genuine fear in his eyes. She yells, “Help!”, without hesitation. 

  


Stan turns back and walks inside the house, picking up Mabel and carrying her to her bed, while yelling, “Get a bucket!” Alice doesn’t listen and just looks in horror as Dipper gasps for air. She starts repeating “no'' over and over and over. She starts crying, lifting her hands up to cover her face, “I failed. No, please Mason, stay with us.” Alice tries to lift Dipper off the ground, only managing to move him to his side. Stan comes back down,“You idotic women, I said get a bucket.” He looks down on Dipper and Alice says, “Help him!” Stan growls and picks him up. He drags him roughly to his bed, putting him down with a thump.

  


Dipper has thoughts of panic running through his mind. He didn’t want to die now, his whole life knowing nothing more than abuse. He is turned onto his side, before vomiting again. Stan runs back upstairs and a mob of people descend into the Pine’s House. Dipper’s vision turns black and white as Bill appears in triangle Form, floating down to Dipper’s ear and whispering, “You aren’t dying Pine Tree. Might feel like it, but you aren’t. You’ll survive this.” 

  


Dipper vomits before talking, “I was going to leave Bill, get away from Stan.”

  


Bill laughs and says, “Pine Tree I told you, you are going to kill him. Not just leave him, you are going to inflict a pain 7 times worse than anything he could imagine with his small brain.” 

  


Dipper smiles at that thought, then has another thought before he grimaces and vomits again. He looks up at Bill and frowns, “You did this?” His eyes still have a little smoldering of anger, but they are started to be replaced by the look of betrayal. 

  


Bill shrugs, “Short term pain Pine Tree will bring long term gains.” 

  


Dipper asks even though he knows the answer, “Isabel?” 

  


Bill nods and says, “Albeit reluctantly.” 

  


Dipper vomits again before being able to respond, “Why?” 

“I told you why.”

  


Dipper shakes his head, “No, why didn’t you tell me to just take the poison? I would’ve done it willingly. I trust you completely Bill.” Bill’s eye widens and he almost tears up.

  


Dipper looks away from Bill, unable to look at him any longer. He breathes out, “Isabel is a traitor, for daring to question you.” Dipper starts feeling a pain in his chest. His heart feels unstable, beating faster, and faster, until slowing to a near crawl. He tries to ask Bill for help. Bill however stops him, “Shush Pine Tree, just got to sleep. I promise you’ll wake up, we’ll talk more when you do.” Dipper closes eyes, and Bill disappears the world turning back to color. 

  


Stan grasps Mabel's forehead, and says, “What’s wrong with you? You aren’t warm. C’mon Mabel, don’t die on me!” Mabel groans in pain, before turning to vomit again. Tears fall down her face, and she repeats, “Why? Why? Why? Why?” 

  


The world goes Black and White, and Mabel sees Bill in triangle form and he says to her, “How ya feeling Shooting Star?” Mabel tries to respond, but she starts wheezing inside, as her chest feels like it will burst. “I’m just gonna take a guess and say bad. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Bill shows his claws and then he puts claws on her feet, letting her feel the sharpness. 

  


Bill smiles as Mabel tries to scream, but she can only gasp for air as her heart neary fails her. Bill puts his claw on her toes, moving across each one saying “Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe, Catch a Tiger by the Toe if she hollers let her go BAH HA HA HA HA HA! C’mon Mabel, Holler! You can do it, it is so easy! Just go AHHHHHHHHHH! C’mon do it with me AHHHHHH!” Mabel tries, but only gets a wheeze out. Bill laughs, “Not good enough Mabel.” He then uses his claw to cut the skin between two of her toes. She tries to scream, but is unable to. “C’mon Mabel, I’m trying to help you. Scream and I’ll go away.” Mabel just cries, and Bill says, “No? You really are an ungrateful bitch.” 

  


Bill scratches her foot, seeing blood start to flow from his scratches. Bill laughs again before speaking, “No wonder your neighbor wants you and your brother dead. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Mabel’s mind gets flashes of a villager laughing at her pain. She recognizes her. Mabel finally feels strong enough to scream, and she does so. Bill growls and says, “Good work, you managed to do the most basic vocalization. I’ll be back, you unclean bitch.” Bill disappears and the world turns to color as Mabel lets out a scream before vomiting. 

A doctor runs into the room, and asks, “When did this start?” 

  


Stan says, “Just a couple minutes ago. Please help us.” 

  


Mabel mutters out, “S-S-S-S-Stan.” 

  


Stan kneels down and asks her, “What is it, Mabel?” 

  


Mabel groans, “A-A-Amy B-B-Baker.” 

  


Stan’s eyebrows lower in confusion, “Amy Baker? What about her?” 

  


Mabel says, “W-W-W-Witchcraft.” Stan’s eyes go wide, as Mabel falls unconscious. The doctor says to Stan, “I’ll do what I can, leave!”

  


Stan does so and says, “I’ve been a horrible father, but I will not let my only family die cause of some fucking witch.” He goes to grab his musket, but then a thought flashes in his head. “No, they wouldn't believe me if I told them. No, I need to bring him here.” He instead goes down to the table and pulls out a piece of parchment and quill, before writing a letter to ask  him  to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01:03 sbrevorP rehpiC erenegiV


	7. Ford's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford arrives to find things as worse than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, I don't know if I should be excited or terrified.

Stanford Pines walks into town, the town that was once bustling with conversations, vendors, and young men working, is all but deserted. He thinks that he should visit his nephew, but he remembers his purpose of being there is because his nephew is dead. He sighs and goes down the street, a frown spreading across his face. His black cloak is flowing in the wind as he goes towards his brother's house. He sees a man walking down the street and stops him to ask, “Sir, is the Pines resident down this street?” 

The man responds, “I would recommend to stay away from them, sir. The devil is strong there, and the good lord has not seen fit to lift his burden from them. I dare to think their sins so numerous or so grievous as to justify inflicting such a punishment on them.” The man shudders, face paling as he tells this to Ford. It is obvious that he is scared of what lies there in the home. 

Ford asks, “Has medicine helped?”

The man shakes his head and frowns, “Nay sir, I am a doctor, I have been treating them to the best of my ability. A month ago, this started, symptoms most unnatural sir. They recover, albeit they are weak, for a fortnight. Yet it seems once they get their strength, they are struck by this punishment most foul again. This is the third time they have been struck with this strange affliction.”

“Any unexplained scratches, blood, chills in the room, any names they repeat over and over?” 

The man’s eyes open wide and he nods, replying, “Aye, sir everything. Except the boy is a mute so far I can tell, so he doesn’t say any names or anything else for that matter.” 

Ford sighs and says, “Thank you doctor, you’ve been most helpful.” 

“Sir, before you go, might I ask your interest.” 

“I’m here to help.” He waves goodbye to the doctor with a forced smile, if you could even call it that. It is strained and devoid of any emotion. He continues his walk down the street towards Stan’s house. He hears Stan before he can see him. He hears his brother yelling, “You stupid whore!” There is a pause as the loud sound of a palm hitting another person's face echos. “I told you to get them alcohol! I told you the water was filthy!”

Alice clutches her face in her hands, still retaining the anger in her eyes, as she replies bitterly, “We have all been drinking the water. Besides we don’t have the money for anything else.” She doesn’t dare to say more, as she knows that anything she says is held against her. All the insults or responses she could use are merely thoughts that if ever uttered would surely lead to her death. It is better for her to stay quiet, both for her own safety but the twins. She wouldn’t risk harming them as they have already been through enough.

Stan yells, “You could’ve used your mouth productively for once you harlot!” 

Ford sighs, hoping this is the wrong house, before knocking on the door. He knows there is no way that it could be the wrong one, as his brother's voice is just as familiar as his own. He hears a gasp, before the unlocking of a latch, before Alice appears in the doorway, opening the door wide. She is frazzled, bits of her red hair cling to her face, bruises adorn her skin, and it’s clear to Ford that the years of abuse have not been kind to her. Her bruises match her black gown, and give her an overall look of unhappiness. Though he can tell from her eyes she is still determined her lord is giving her her purpose. Alice smiles, a smile that looks genuine despite what she has just gone through seconds before, and asks, “May I help you sir?” 

Ford’s eyes filled with concern and he desperately wants to intervene in some way, to save her from the life that she has been given, but still he replies, “I’m not sure I have the right house. I’m looking for Stan Pines.” 

Alice nods, “This is the right house, sir.” She gasps and her eyes fill with hope as she continues to speak, “Please tell me you're the new doctor.” 

Ford frowns, “Unfortunately not ma’am, but I am here to help.”

Stan runs to the door eagerly, as he recognizes the voice of his twin brother. He grins, “Ford! Thank the lord you are here! Come in please.” Ford steps into the room and lowers his hood. Stan grabs Ford’s hand and shakes it, holding it with his own two hands.

Ford lets go quickly before speaking turning towards Alice, “Ma’am can you fetch me Alice?” He looks back at Stan and asks, “Alice, is your wife’s name correct?” 

Stan nods and Alice responds, “I am her, sir. A pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Ford’s frown only deepens as he says, “My apologies Ma’am. All good things, I hope.” 

Alice says with spite in her voice, knowing that Stan would not dare abuse her while his brother was watching, “Aside from him cursing you for leaving him, yes.” 

Stan growls and Ford clears his throat, “I see.” He looks between the couple and shifts on his feet uncomfortably. 

Stan replies, “We’ll talk about that later, the children are sick. They are, of course, the priority here. We can exchange pleasantries after you see them.” Ford cuts him off and says, “I ran into the doctor, quite a loose tongue on him.”

Alice says, “‘Course, he’s the executioner. He was probably just thankful someone talked to him who didn’t need him.” Stan interrupts her, “I think it’s witchcraft.”

Ford nods in understanding, “I see, where are the children?” Mabel screams “NO!!!!!!”, so loud that it can be heard down the street, causing the three to run up the stairs in haste. 

~15 minutes earlier~

Mabel opens her eyes, seeing sunshine shining through the windows. She sighs, but feels the painful feeling in her gut that is so familiar. She is sick of feeling this way and wonders what she ever did to deserve such a horrible life. She turns slightly and vomits in the bucket, before groaning in pain then lying back down in her bed. The world turns black and white, another thing that is too familiar for comfort. “Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!” She whimpers as she turns to the voice and sees her tormentor. Bill looks at her, and laughs again, “Did you have pleasant dreams?” Mabel whimpers, and Bill continues, “No? That’s a shame.” 

Mabel’s heart feels like it is about to burst as he floats to her. He flashes her his claws and grins, mouth too wide to be human. He says, “Now...where do we start today. Your arms are pretty scratched up, we wouldn’t want to make that worse now would we.” Mabel whimpers out, “Please.” Bill tilts his head and asks mockingly, “What’s that?” 

Mabel pushes herself to repeat to him, “Please, don’t. I haven’t done anything to you. Please.” 

Bill laughs and says, “Oh the enemy really does like his games. Even if you didn’t, do you think I care? Amy wants you punished and I’m here to obilage.” Bill looks at Mabel’s face, “Hm, how about I gave you a story to last a lifetime.” He traces around her face. 

Mabel shakes and manages to whisper, “No. Please” 

Bill frowns, disappointed, “No, you sure? I was going to do something really tasteful.” An image of a pentagram on her forehead, herself with an eyepatch, and on her one good eye a triangle formed around her eye. She tries to scream, but she feels her heartbeat go dangerously low. She can’t get anything out. Bill shrugs and aks, “Lower then?” He then goes towards her neck. 

Mabel thinks in her head, “God, put me out of my misery.” 

Bill laughs, “Now that can be arranged. How about that Shooting Star, one quick swipe to the neck and it’s goodbye cruel world. C’mon, how about it.” Mabel can’t say anything as she almost passes out. Bill snaps at her, forcing her to stay awake and look at him, “Stay with me Shooting Star, I’ve got a job to do. On second thought, why not move a little lower.” Bill looks at Mabel’s breast, and says, “You’ve developed quite nicely haven’t you. HA HA HA HA HA HA!” Mabel whimpers as Bill continues on, “Wonder if anyone would pay attention to you if I cut them off. BAH HA HA HA HA!” Mabel shakes her head and tries to talk, to try to plead him not to hurt her further. Bill smirks, “No of course they wouldn’t pay attention to you. I’m not cruel. Why don’t I just cut the milk duct, and you can keep using these puppies to get those boys to do whatever you want them to. And all your bastard children can starve and spare you the humiliation of being seen as the whore you are. BAH HA HA HA HA HA!” Before Bill can do anything, Mabel manages to scream “NO!!!!!” Bill laughs and disappears, but he will be back. He _always_ comes back.

~Present~

Ford, Stan, and Alice run into the room. Mabel vomits yet again, but she manages to choke out, “Amy Baker”, before vomiting again, and passing out. Ford immediately reacts by covering his nose. The smell in this room is vile, the smell of puke strong and their practically rotting bodies adding to the stench. Dipper is asleep, but the bucket next to him is full, meaning he had to have woken up earlier to empty the contents of his stomach, which is little to nothing but he still manages to cough up bile and blood. There is also a lingering smell of urine and human feces which only adds to Ford’s concern. If the young adults are too weak to even make it to a chamber pot, the situation is dire. Alice walks forward and puts her hand on Ford’s shoulder, “I know this is asking a lot of your time and services, but our family would be forever grateful for your assistance, sir.” She brushes away a few tears that slip out from eyes. “Please, anything you can do would put us in your debt for eternity. If you want money, we would be willing to pay whatever we can and even pay you back as we get more. Just please, save them. They are all…” She lowers her voice for a moment, “All I have.” 

Ford uncovers his nose to take Alice’s hands in his own, “My dear, we are family. These are my great nephews and I would help them in any way I can. It is my duty. I was not there for my nephew’s passing, so this is the least I can do: to make sure his children are healthy and safe. All I ask for is a place to sleep, food to eat, and your support at this time.” He smiles softly before releasing her hands and walking towards Mabel. Stan leans against the doorway, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Alice is crying silently so to avoid being watched, she gathers the buckets that the twins have been using and walks back downstairs to clean them. Stan elbows her in the ribs on her way down the stairs and she flinches slightly, managing not to spill the contents of the two buckets in her hands. 

Ford kneels down next to Mabel, reaching into his pocket to put on his gloves, and puts his hand on her forehead before speaking, “I was not told she had a fever. I suppose it makes sense, the signs of the devil present in different ways, but I was hoping that they were in better shape. The screams I heard are alarming as well. Voices can be an indicator that the individual is too far gone and there is no saving them. They usually can never achieve salvation after-”

Stan groans, interrupting his brother, “You and your spiritual lies. The devil has nothing to do with this, Ford. There is some medical explanation for this. Maybe they’ve been poisoned by some witch. It doesn’t just happen because the devil is smiting us. And there is nothing that we have done wrong. Sure, we aren’t perfect but I raise and support this family. God should be giving us blessings.”

“I cannot begin to express to you how wrong you are.” Ford lowers his hand and turns to his brother with a glare on his face. “Being poisoned and being targeted by the devil aren’t mutually exclusive. I did not want to make a scene with a woman-and a kind and loving one at that-in the room, but clearly you have done a poor job in keeping the devil away. You beat your wife daily, drink till you pass out, and I could bet that you hurt the children too. Stanley, you are at fault here. Until you decide to change your actions and work to be a decent father, you need to accept that this is mostly your fault. Now, let me see what can be done besides you fixing your wrongdoings.” Stan’s face is red with anger at this point and is about to grab Ford to punch him in the face, but Alice walks in with fresh buckets and dripping washcloths on her arms. 

“If you dare to say anything more about my family, I won’t hesitate to teach you a lesson.” Stan yells loud and storms down the stairs, going into his bedroom and slamming the door in anger. Alice raises her eyebrows at his outburst, surprised that his brother of all people could get him so furious.

Alice sets the buckets near the beds and places a cold washcloth on each of the twin’s foreheads, in hopes to cool them down. Ford asks, “What are their names?” Alice gives Ford a confused look and Ford explains, “Stan, never told me their names.” 

Alice sighs and says, “Of course he didn’t. Mabel and Mason.” 

He goes to Mason and asks Alice, “Why isn’t he in the army?” 

Alice’s face turns into a frown again as she responds, “It’s not for lack of trying. He got sick on the day he was supposed to join up. It was his dream. He wanted to fight for us and for what he believes in, but I suppose it was not his path otherwise it would have happened. I would talk to him about how he feels about not being able to serve, but he has been too sick.” Her eyes start watering again and she wipes her eyes before the tears can fall. “Sorry, it’s just hard to see my children like this; to see their futures crumble before me. I am helpless. There is nothing I can do.” 

Before Ford can respond, Dipper groans and opens his eyes, and sees Ford. His eyes bulge in fear, thinking it is Stan. He whimpers and tries to scramble up the bed and away from the man. Alice notices and grabs Dipper’s hand and tells him gently, “Mason, it’s okay honey.” Dipper gives Alice a frightened look but calms slightly when Alice says, “This isn’t Stan, this his brother Ford.” Dipper gives a suspicious look to Ford, but lets himself relax as he realizes he will not be attacked, at least not yet. 

Ford looks Dipper in the eyes and introduces himself, “I’m your great uncle, Stanford Pines. Pleased to meet you Mason. I had hoped to meet you in better circumstances.” Dipper manages to smile somewhat, but he gets that all too familiar feeling of needing to vomit which causes a grimace to appear instead. He barely manages to make it to the bucket. He lays back down and groans. Ford touches Dipper’s face, and Dipper wants to protest, but he is too weak. Ford observes Dipper’s birthmark and says, “Interesting birthmark. Might be a marking by the devil.” 

Alice shakes her head, “Surely the Devil wouldn’t mark a child, there is no sin to exploit.” 

Ford replies, “No, expect the original sin. It is easy for the devil to corrupt a child, I’ve heard of credible tales of the devil using an unwitting child to do his dirty work. Though generally though, the devil doesn’t go after children. It is much easier to go after members of your sex.” Dipper feels his heart almost failing him again, and starts clutching his chest, and gasping. Ford Watches in horror as Dipper gasps desperately before vomiting again and falling unconscious. Ford frowns, “This is something I see in old men, not a young man. Something unholy is here Goodwife Pines.” 

Alice starts to cry again, “How can we stop this, how can we save my children?” 

“Calm down Goody Pines.”

“Please call me Alice.” 

Ford ponders this and decides that it would be alright to be less formal with her. Afterall, she is his sister-in-law. He says, “Alice then, first we must discern if the devil has decided to attack on his own accord or is he working for an unholy blasphemous witch.” 

Alice gulps, “How do we determine that.” 

“It will not be easy Goody-- Alice my apologizes. Ideally we will need to investigate someone for witchcraft. If we find a witch, and prove she is indeed bewitching your children, the court will surely hang them by the neck till she is dead. Afterwards it will be a matter of days, sometimes instantaneously, that the devil shall no longer be able to attack your children.” 

“But who on earth would bewitch them? Who would do such a thing?”

“Finding the witch is only part of the problem. The Papist King has made it hard to even question a suspected witch and even harder to convict her. We need evidence that a witch is attacking them.” He thinks and tries to remember what Mabel had managed to scream before passing out. “Ahh...Who is Amy Baker? I heard uh, Mabel was it?” Alice nods and Ford continues, “Mabel, yes. I heard Mabel say Amy Baker. Tell me about this woman.”

Alice responds, “Hm.... Amy Baker, she’s an old widow, poor, very ill tempered, likes to gossip when she isn’t terrorizing the young children, and has only got one leg.” 

Ford asks, “Does she attend Church?” 

Alice shrugs, “I don’t rightly know sir, I don’t see her often, but that’s not to say she isn’t there. The Reverend would know better than I.” 

“Has she been mentioned previously, in Stan’s letter to me, he said that one of them mentioned a name.” 

“Stan just said ‘I won’t have my family destroyed by some witch.’ He used more colorful language than that sir, but.” 

“I understand, he has a…way with words doesn’t he. Right first thing’s first, we need to talk to Stan, see if Amy Baker is indeed the name he heard, and if he has heard her say it, we need to know if she has said any other names.” With this decided, Ford and Alice leave the room and shut the door, letting the children rest. As soon as they do the world turns black and white, and Bill Cipher appears in a triangle form. He is a smirking and says, “Kzwc jpf Tskne, coehtvf hjq wvyy tyo xvlqk og fklcocieqfd.” 

Dipper opens his eyes and sees Bill floating above him. Bill blinks at Dipper and asks, “How are you feeling Pine Tree? Golositá didn’t give you too much did he?” 

Dipper shakes his head and smiles at the sight of his Master. “No, I’m still alive. Though I still feel terrible that poison is...well poison. Though evidently not as bad as her.” 

Bill looks at her and chuckles, “Yes Shooting Star is having a hell of a time. I’m hoping she ends up there.” 

Dipper sighs, “Stan’s actually giving a shit about her. Visiting her when she’s asleep, I always pretend to be sleeping. He’ll talk to her, asking her to stay alive, meanwhile he whispers in my ear ‘I hope you die’. He’s such a piece of shit.” 

Bill laughs, “You give him too much credit Pine Tree. Shit you can get rid of. He’s a wound, a gaping wound that won’t close, not without a little push.” 

“I still can’t believe my mom’s cat is a servant of yours.” 

“Who Golositá? You think I’d leave you in the care of an alcoholic without a few extra layers of security? Admittedly, Golositá was way too eager to poison you.” 

“He smiled the whole time, it's odd watching a pet you grew up with suddenly transform into a human, poison you, and then turn back into a cat.” 

Golositá climbs through the window and comes to Bill’s side. Bill pets him and says in a cooing voice, “You really are a son of a bitch aren’t you.” The whole time, Golositá just purrs happily.

Dipper sighs happily as he’s never had Bill spend so much time with him, or anyone else take care of him as much as Bill has. Sure his mother loves him, and his sister cares for him, but Bill is just more than the both of them. Dipper coughs to get Bill to look back at him. His cheeks flush and he mumbles, “Bill, I want to be with you more.”

If Bill had a mouth in this form, Dipper would know that he was smiling, but the happiness still comes through his voice as he says, “That makes me happy to hear Pine Tree. Do you know what entails though?” Dipper nods and Bill continues on, “Your soul would be mine, if you were to betray me to the enemy, I promise you that I would make you suffer. This would seem like child's play in comparison to what I would do to you.” 

Dipper smiles, “The enemy, as you call him, hasn’t been good to me. If he cared, he would have struck down Stan several times over.” Golositá gives a look of surprise as Bill looks extremely pleased. 

Bill laughs lightly, “Well then, I think you are ready for the next step in our relationship Pine Tree. I’ll inform the other witches. It’ll annoy them to no end, but that’s half the fun.”

Dipper asks,“What’s the other half?” 

“You’ll see Pine Tree.” 

Dipper groans loudly, “I assume this will have to wait a little while, being poisoned and then pretending I’m sick way longer than I actually am has its disadvantages.”

Bill waves his hand, “Pft! I won’t be needing to poison you anytime in the near future again Pine Tree. What do you think of your Uncle?”

“He looks like Stan, so automatically I hate him.” 

“Well that little twerp deserves every bit of your scorn. Little idiot trying to serve the enemy, when he’s not even worthy of licking the dust off your boots. Though I will need you to cooperate a little with him.” 

Dipper gives Bill an annoyed look as he says, “What?” 

Bill replies, laughing, “Don’t worry, we’ll discuss it later. If he hurts you, I’ll boil him alive and give Ford soup to the village. BAH HA HA HA HA HA! I have to go, Pine Tree. Things to do, people to torture. Rest assured Pine Tree, you’ll like the things I have planned.” Bill disappears with a flash of light as the world turns back into color and Golositá for the first time in Dipper’s life comes up to him and sits next to him on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✞✋☝☜☠☜☼☜ 👍✋🏱☟☜☼ 😐☜✡🕈⚐☼👎 ☜☹✋☪✌👌☜❄☟ 👍☹✌☼😐☜


	8. A False Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this one is pretty long. Couldn't find a good spot to end early. Hope you enjoy it all the same

Alice knocks on the church’s door, and within a minute The Reverend answers the door and says with surprise, “Goody Pines, this is unexpected.” His voice is much quieter and much less shrill then when he is speaking at the pulpit or in public. 

Alice curtseys to the reverend and utters a short, “Good evening Reverend Foster.” 

The Reverend looks at Ford and says in a disgusted voice, “What are you doing here Stan?” 

Ford unfazed by this extends his hand and says, “Ford Pines, Stan’s twin. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Reverend.” 

The Reverend says to him, clearly embarrassed, “My apologies sir, sadly I don’t have the best relationship with your brother.” 

Ford says, “Nor do I sadly. I’m starting to discover most don’t.” 

Alice looks downward, and Reverend Foster asks, “How can I help you two?” 

Alice explains, “Reverend Foster, as I am sure you are aware my children are sick.” 

The Reverend replies, “Oh no! Do you need me to say a prayer over them before they are entrusted to the lord’s mercy.” 

Ford shakes his head, “We aren’t there yet Reverend. Can you tell me about Amy Baker?” 

The Reverend nods, “Amy Baker, aye one legged, old crone. She almost never comes to church. In the past year she has shown herself in the lord’s presence once perhaps twice. Why do ye ask?”

Ford tells him, “I’ve been investigating throughout England, studying the Bible, and trying to fight the devil's influence in this world. None of his earthly minions as wicked as his witches. I think Amy Baker is a witch.” 

The Reverend looks intrigued, “Have ye proof?” 

Ford replies, “Aye there are several signs. My Niece says her name after being put in fits of agony, she is unkind to God’s purest creations, the children, she curses those that follow God, and shows such disrespect to our lord to not to step in a church.” 

Reverend Foster says, “Aye, and the Devil would allow her long life.” The Reverend pauses to think for a second before saying, “You have me convinced Ford Pines. If you believe this woman is responsible for Goody Pines children’s affliction, to do nothing would be an abomination. Surely the lord would show no mercy on us for being slothenly and not helping to extract the truth from such a vile creature. We need to get a warrant to investigate her for witchcraft.” 

Ford says, “If only it were that simply Reverend, this popish king has made it near impossible to interrogate these creatures even harder to get a conviction.” 

The Reverend smiles softly, “Good sir, there is a travelling magistrate from parliament coming into town. They should be here tonight, they will hear cases tomorrow morning after mass. There I shall warn the town of the dangers of witchcraft sir. The good God fearing people in this village shall not stand for witchcraft and will demand action sir! Rest assured one way or another we will save those children's lives. So long as it is his will.”

~The next day~

The Reverend stands on his pulpit, giving a sermon to anyone who is listening, “Brothers and Sisters, there is a scourge in this community. Nay a scourge that is worldwide. The Devil is afoot my friends. More specifically, his most foul minions: witches. These creatures are primarily though, sadly, not exclusively of the female sex. These creatures have been part of the most heinous plots in history. They tried to sink our late queen ship some years ago. It was up to our former king to find out this plot and execute those who dared to enact this satanic conspiracy. Brothers and Sisters, we must not delude ourselves, the devil may do grand gestures to try and thwart Christ and strike fear in all his servants. However, the Devil in the end wants to drag us all away from the gates of Heaven. We are all sinners Brothers and Sisters, so his witches seek to torment even the best of us or even the most innocent of us. As I am sure, you have all heard, Goody Pines children have been inflicted a most horrid illness. I have visited these children and have seen the horrors myself. The doctors can find no natural reason for their illness. I have come to the conclusion that there may be a witch in our midst.” 

The crowd gasps and murmurs in horror. The Reverend continues, “I understand that this may disturb you. It disturbs even me. However, we are in a holy war against the papist, their satanic doctrine is being rooted out and will be replaced by a holy one. But when an animal is cornered they become the most dangerous, Brothers and Sisters, dare I say through the grace of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ we have cornered the Devil. Brothers and Sisters be very careful. If you have information or think you have information about a possible witch, please come forward to me, and if it be credible we shall go to the proper authorities together and the witch shall be investigated and dealt with as the law sees fit. Go forth! Mass has ended!” 

The town lingers in the church for a few minutes, and two people go up to the reverend. “Thou aren’t suttle about drawing our attention.” One of them then yells “HARK!” The townspeople look towards the center of the Church. “We are magistrate judges from parliament. We shall set up in the local inn, if ye have a civil or criminal matter to bring to the attention of the court, we shall hear all such matters forthwith.” 

***One Hour later***

The townspeople are yelling at the judges and the judges are trying to keep calm. A judge says, “Hold thy tongue Women, ye are infected by the grievous sin of wrath. We cannot allow ye to form an angry mob, and arrest anyone you want of witchcraft. Ye must have evidence a person has made compact with the Devil.”

Ford and Reverend Foster step into the hotel, and Ford slams his walking stick down on the ground, causing a commotion. The townspeople exchange looks and one yells, “What are you doing here Stan? Here to complain that the Bartender cheated you out of a drop of liquor?” 

Ford ignores this and takes off his hat and bows, “Your Honors, I am Ford Pines. Twin brother of Stan Pines and Great Uncle to Mason and Mabel Pines. I charge Amy Baker with the most grievous sin of making compact with the devil and using his powers to commit witchcraft and grievously harm my Niece and Nephew.” The Crowd murmurs at this and the judges look intrigued and one asking thoughtfully, “Amy Baker...Ye have proof?” 

Ford replies, “Aye, several doctors have examined them, and all have no answers, no way to heal them. It is unlike anything that has been seen before. This is no sickness known to man. No other cases have been reported that share similar symptoms in the area or even outside this area. My Niece’s body is full of scratches, all of which none can explain. The boy’s heart acts as if he is an old man, barely beating, then beating as though he is in a full sprint even though he is in bed.” 

The Judge questions Ford by asking, “Why Amy Baker though. Could it not be that they are afflicted by the devil, and no witches are at work?” 

Ford nods, “That, could be. I did think of that myself, as the sins of their alleged father are large. However, it is unfathomable that my Niece says that woman’s name before scratches appear on her body, and before she goes into fits of untold pain.”

Another Judge inquires, “And the boy?” 

“Goody Pines, his adoptive mother says he is a mute.” 

The same Judge turns towards the Reverend to prove this fact before them, so that the court is ensured of truth from the most loyal servant of God. “Reverend Foster do you know this to be true?” 

The Reverend and several members of the crowd yell, “Aye!”

One of the judge’s makes a mark while another one asks, “What further evidence do you have that this woman, Amy Baker is a witch?” 

The Reverend frowns disapprovingly and responds, “My lord, She has outlived her husband, and is now 80. She survives with only one leg sir! The Village constantly shares Christian charity with her, as it is our highest duty. However instead of being grateful she treats us with scorn and contempt.” 

“Anything further?” 

The Reverend nods, “Aye, she curses our youngest children, and she has only been to church once possibly twice this year. Surely this points to the devil.” 

A young looking judge quickly scribbles something, before whispering to his colleague, an older man. They deliberate in secret for a few minutes before addressing Ford directly. “Mr. Ford Pines, with careful consideration of the evidence, we must deny your motion. While there is certainly compelling evidence, there is no evidence of motive. Has Amy Baker said anything that would suggest that Mrs. Baker would have any ill will toward your Niece and Nephew specifically?”

Ford shakes his head, “Not that I know of.” 

The other judge says, “Had your Nephew said something, then we would grant a search warrant, but the word of a sick girl and a sick girl alone cannot merit much. If this was done when James the first was in Power, we would grant your motion, but as such-” 

A young boy around the age of six walks towards the front of the crowd, speaking in a loud voice that demands attention, “Sirs, please wait!”. Both judges turn towards the child, giving him their full attention.

Everyone in the room murmurs as all their eyes follow, making them look towards a small brown haired boy. His Mother whispers as she tries to pull him away, “Henry, don’t waste these Lord’s time.” 

The older of the two judges sighs and frowns at the interruption, “Does your child have something to say?”

His Mother is clearly embarrassed and stumbles out, “No, my lord’s.” 

The Child steps away from his mother’s grasp and yells, “Amy Baker is a witch.” Everyone gasps, including his mother.

The younger judge ignores the pointed look of his colleague as he tells the boy, “Step forward, child, guard fetch a stool for the boy.” His mother looks horrified, but does nothing to stop the spectacle unfolding in front of her. The judge continues as he asks, “What is your name and age boy?” 

“My name is Henry Blake and I am 6 years old, sirs.” Henry has a look of determination on his face despite the fact that his hands are shaking. He knows this is his duty: to help prosecute the sinners to protect the saints.

The Judges slightly chuckle and the third one says, “Son, we are called Lords. It is important you address us as such.” 

Henry bows his head respectfully, “Sorry Sirs, or your lords.” 

The judges chuckle yet again, but quickly get back to business. “You accuse Amy Baker of being a witch. Do you know what you do?” 

Henry nods and says, “I heard her saying that she’d cursed the Pine’s Twins, and if we weren’t careful she’d curse us too.” 

A judge responds, “Who is us?” 

“My mates Lords.” 

The judges deliberate in whispered tones again, for several minutes, before one asks the Reverend, “Do you know this family and this boy?” 

The Reverend nods, “Fairly well my lords.” 

The other judge asks in a stern voice, “Are any of them liars?” 

The Reverend is taken aback by the question, and the judge repeats the question. The Reverend says for the first time in public stammering before getting his courage back, “N-No my lords….. My Parish is a godly one! We volunteered to fight the evil papist and the Devil! We would not lie about such a serious charge!”

A judge replies, “Watch your tone Reverend. Your Village is still standing by the grace of God and by Parliament.” 

The judges quickly whisper to each other before one of them stands and says, “Ford Pines, in light of all the available evidence, we shall approve a warrant for you to search all homes and persons you believe to be associated with Witchcraft in this county of Norfolk. You may search the body for the devil’s mark, and upon finding such a mark you or any associates under your direction may take ordinary means to elicit a confession, given that part of your evidence is given by a child, we cannot permit you to torture this woman, or others she names or the people thereafter. We note for the record, that we only allow a child’s testimony of whom, has only achieved the age of 6; Only because our former King James the first of England encouraged the court to hear such testimony.” 

The Clerk Scribbles furiously, while another judge scribbles furiously as well. Finally the judge that is writing signals to the Clerk to come over to him. The judges both sign the paper, and before calling Ford over the Clerk says, “Please sign this indicating you accept the responsibilities the court is giving you.” Ford signs his name, and then the Clerk signs his and then affixes a wax seal to the warrant. One of the judge’s says, “You now have the jurisdiction of the Court and Parliament to undertake this most holy of tasks. Do not fail and bring repute to this Court or Parliament, do I make myself clear?” Ford nods, and a judge hands the warrant to Ford, then all of the judges say “Good Luck, and may God be with you.”

~~~~~That Night~~~~~

In the dark of the night Ford and three women go towards a small house. Ford bangs on the door and they wait as they hear the sound of someone jumping towards the door. A moment later, Amy Baker opens the door. She is a ugly old woman with clothes that are ragged, and full of holes. She looks exhausted, her gray hair is frazzled and very thin. Before she can say anything Ford pushes the door open fully open and the three other women barge in, and Amy immediately starts protesting yelling, “What are you doing? HELP!” 

The women tackle her to the ground and she groans in pain. Ford announces, “Amy Baker, you are suspected to be a witch. I have legal authority to search your premises and interrogate you. Do you confess to being a witch?” 

Amy Baker replies, tears in her eyes, “No sir, I’m not a witch.” 

Ford sighs, “Very well, Ladies, begin your investigation.” Ford leaves as the ladies begin to strip Amy of her clothing as she screams in protest. 

One of the women yells, “Where is the Devil’s Mark hag?” 

Amy cries desperately, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

They get out a scissors and begin to shave the woman’s body. She cries in shame as they do so. One of the women says, “Confess hag and we don’t have to do this.” 

“I’ve nothing to confess to”.

One of the women yells, “I think I’ve found it.” Ford opens the door and sees a bruise on her buttocks.

Ford says with disgust, “You’ve had the devil kiss your ass and suckle your blood on it like a babe does to its mother breasts. Watch her. She shall not sleep till she confesses her horrendous crime, or the lord comes down from heaven and proves her innocent.” 

Amy screams, “No! No! No!” 

Ford yells back, “Make no mistake Witch, you shall regret torturing my Niece and Nephew. I shall ensure that. I WILL NOT BE DENIED!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel wakes up and notices that she doesn’t have the urge to vomit for the first time in days. She sighs, before wondering why there isn’t the noise of the town. She looks around the room and notices everything is in black and white. She shutters with dread, but to her surprise, she doesn’t see Bill. She sits up scanning the room and she doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Mabel turns to Dipper to check on him, and almost screams as she sees a massive demon with dark red eyes and rotting skin standing near him. The demon is looking at Dipper with hate in his eyes. Dipper is sleeping without a care in the world, oblivious to the demon above him. 

The Demon hisses at Dipper and says in a deep voice, “Naughty, Naughty Boy! So naughty, I’m going to choke your life away.” He pauses every few words to growl and hiss at Dipper, making sure that his displeasure is known. “As much as every fiber of my being says to roast you on a spit alive and slowly consume your flesh, I can’t afford to attract the One Eyed Beast’s attention now can I. Just imagining him seeing your corpse brings me such joy, and I’m sure Lord Balan will love to consume your soul in front of him.” 

Mabel whispers under her breath in fear, “Jesus Christ help me!” 

The Demon roars a blood curdling scream and turns his attention towards Mabel, “Well, Well, the One Eyed Beast didn’t kill you. That’s good, means I can have fun. Too bad he won’t be able to see what I’m going to do to both of you.” The demon jumps to Mabel and lifts her up out of bed and hisses at her, “What the one eyed beast did, and what those unworth whores are doing to that bitch Amy Baker, will be nothing compared to what I will do to you.” He gets ready to plunge his arm into her, but then a flash of light comes from somewhere and the Demon is stabbed in the back. The Demon roars in pain before whispering, “Lebes nprg kw ybm ufikjqn kaa Cps Vgrw Imafl nbzczshtx?” 

A deep yet surprisingly soothing voice replies, “Xou Joglrz eikonig osgp lsd uqh vvq. Bce jjnkif jmyt npuiz rc ueeu gs qyu fm glr tvonm rj mby.” The Demon growls, before going limp. The angel withdraws its sword and pushes the Demon to the ground. The Angel is of nothing that Mabel has seen before, it is not humanoid, it simply a ball of light with tendrils of glass wrapping around it. It tells Mabel, “Hark child, The One Eyed Beast approaches, and I must depart post haste. Dark days are ahead of you child. Worry not, our father shall deliver you from his clutches.”

Mabel asks, “What about Dipper?”

The Angel looks towards him and he sees that Dipper’s mouth is open as he sleeps. “Do you really wish to save him again? Our Father admires your courage and compassion, but if you do this he will not deliver you from the challenges ahead of you.” 

Mabel tilts her head in confusion, “Again? What? I…” She shakes her head trying to get clarity. 

The Angel says with urgency, “Yes or No?” 

Mabel replies without thinking, “Yes.” 

The Angel sighs, “Very well.” 

Bill appears as a triangle at this moment, “Oh how interesting, Balan came up with a new trick to hide his servants from me, and sent one of his goons to spy on me. And you being the angel you are decided to stab him. Is the enemy remembering his soft spot for me?” 

The Angel says firmly, “He has no such love for you beast!”

Bill rolls his eye, “No of course not, no instead of loving me and our brothers and sisters he decides to love these pathetic animals!” Bill laughs, “And you follow him.” 

“You and the rest of the rebels won’t win.” 

Bill shrugs, “We’ll see now won’t we. However you violated the terms of our little armistice. This bug, as pathetic as he was, he was high up in the hierarchy. I can imagine the government wouldn’t be too happy to hear you killed one and in front of a human no less.” 

“This armistice is not for his benefit but yours. A chance to repent!” 

“Yes, and I think the enemy will love that you messed up and allowed yourself to be caught. Might even cast you down with us.” 

“I don’t fear you, Cipher.” 

“Course you don’t, but you fear him! So here’s a little deal for your benefit. I’ll take care of the body. You make the girl forget whatever she saw, and it will slip my mind to mention an angel killed someone on our turf.” 

The Angel asks, “You would commit treason to make a human girl forget me?” 

Bill chuckles, “What’s treason between friends. One more thing, no interfering with my plans.”

“You know I can’t agree to that.”

Bill sighs, “Of course, the enemy has a mind of his own, but can you explain to him that I’m delaying the bloody inevitable. I certainly can’t blame you if he decides to interfere, but I don’t want your brothers and sisters, The Time Baby, or The Big Frilly to interfere and if there is one thing who can stop that, it is him, and you have his ear.” 

Mabel can sense that the Angel is smirking as it tells Bill, “ Are you admitting that our father is more powerful than the chief traitor?” 

Bill laughs, “I could go to Our Father Below, but unlike with him, I have leverage with you morons. Now do you have a deal?” 

Mabel yells, “No, don’t do it!” 

The Angel says to her, “Our father will deliver you child. We have a deal.” Bill’s hand lights up in a blue light, while one the angel’s tendrils engulfs itself in a white light, and the two grasps each other. The two’s magic interacts and both of them grunt in pain. As their flames interact binding them to the deal. The two release each other as the flames die down. The Angel immediately releases a tendril onto Mabel’s head, and she grunts as a blinding light enters her mind, cleansing her of her memories of what just happened and knocking her unconscious in the process. Bill on the other hand hauls the demon’s corpse to Dipper and puts its wound on Dipper’s mouth and on instinct Dipper beings suckling on it’s blood. 

The Angel tells Bill, “They are already suspicious of you, had I not interfered he would’ve told your fellow rebels.”

Bill smirks, “Well then it’s a good thing that I know how the enemy thinks. Now withdraw!” 

The Angel wraps itself in its tendrils and disappears in a flash of light, while Dipper continues to drink the demon’s blood. “That’s it PineTree, enjoy it. Can you taste his humiliation? Isn’t it delicious?” Bill allows himself to appear in human form lifting Dipper’s head up onto his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed. He strokes Dipper’s hair in an almost lovable fashion, the kind of touch reserved for courting and romance, something scandalous when not from a relative. An outsider might see the scene and wonder if the two were secret lovers as the look on Bill’s face resembles adoration. However, if one were to know the demon touching the human dearly, they would know that their relationship was much different. 

It is not often that two souls are so connected, intertwined in a way that is unexplainable besides the fact that the two were meant to be. No matter the day, no matter the year, no matter the century, no matter how many lifetimes-the two would always and forever be soulmates. The connection of which makes you look past wrongdoings and sins, no matter what the other did, you would forgive them because you would always end up together despite all odds. Dipper would always see Bill as his only true match because deep down, he loved him and in a strange way the demon would always love him in return. 

Bill looks down at Dipper’s face and lifts the hair up to plant a kiss on the young man’s forehead. A buzz of electricity is felt between the two, making Bill pull away with a small smile. “We will be together soon. You are almost strong enough, my Tree. I know you are aching for that moment and I will not deny you much longer.” Dipper still seems to be asleep, but still drinks the blood, a reflex of his that is involuntary. Bill looks into Dipper’s dreams and sees the two of them laughing happily together, a sight that makes the demon pleased. Despite the pain Bill has inflicted, Dipper still yearns to be together with him and obey his every word. Bill knows he has trained the boy perfectly. As the body turns to dust, Bill whispers, “Sweet dreams Pine Tree,” and disappears with a blink, the world returning to color and showing the twins sleeping ‘peacefully’.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Please, I beg of you! Don’t do this! I am not a witch!” Amy wails and kicks her leg as the women carry her out towards the lake. There is a large crowd gathered off to the side of the lake in the grass, all whispering and pointing at the scene. Ford leads the women to the spot where they will test if the old hag is truly a witch or not. Several members of the crowd are yelling “DEVIL’S WHORE!” “HANG HER!” “BURN HER!” “HARLOT!” The judges are seated nearby in a spot that will allow them to clearly see the results. There is a ducking stool at the shore that will hold the alleged witch. Ford nods and the women go about stripping Amy to only her undergarments. The whole time she is screaming and pleading for help but her sobbing falls on deaf ears, no one having an ounce of sympathy for her. When she is finally stripped and bound, the women set her onto the chair. 

Before the men help Ford push Amy Baker out into the lake for her “trial”, Ford addresses the Judges and the crowd, “My fellow Brothers and Sisters. The devil is amidst this town and it is our duty to-” He is cut off by Amy yelling that she has not done anything wrong. Members of the crowd yell back “BLASPHEMY!” “HANG HER!” “KILL HER!” The women quickly run over to her and stuff a rag into her mouth, silencing her cries. Ford raises his hands to silence the crowd, coughs and continues speaking, “As I was saying, it is our duty as those true believers of the Lord to prosecute those who are guilty of knowingly working for the Devil. Soon we will know the truth-that Amy Baker is a WITCH. The water will prove this to us. The Devil will protect his minions by allowing them to float above the surface of the water. Those who are faithful to God will sink, as they are not held captive by their sins that allow them to stay afloat. The water will reject this woman as she is no longer clean and pure according to the Heavens. Only those who are pure of heart and remember the covenants they made to God when baptized will be pulled under the water as proof. Now, feast your eyes and watch as the witch is revealed. SWIM THE WITCH!” With his speech concluded, Ford motions for the men to help him lower Amy into the lake. 

She is plunged down into the water, thrashing around desperately trying not to drown. Her life flashes before her eyes and she cannot help but pray to any God who is listening. Eventually she starts drowning, but she thrashes about trying to stay alive. It is then that she sees the world drift into black and white. She hears sinister laughter then a voice yelling out, “!HCTIW PU EKAW,” followed by a cold slap on her face, that wakes her up from the world devoid of color. She chokes on the air that she is suddenly exposed to and coughs, water dripping from her mouth. Amy cries as her lungs finally adjust back to normal, once again pleading her case, “Please, I didn’t do anything!”

A woman yells, “You are a liar! Admit it and your soul could be saved.” Amy has been kept captive for three days and her captors barely allowed her food or water. She is close to breaking point, but she still clings blindly to the hope that Mabel will get better and they will realize they made a mistake. The same woman spits in her face before yelling to the crowd, “She has consorted with the Devil to have him trick us in seeing that she fell under the surface of the water, but it is blasphemy! This woman is indeed a Witch!” As the crowd jeers at her, Amy starts seeing hallucinations of her husband. Her husband looks as young as the day she met her. She says, “Alfred you’ve come to save me.” One of the women looks and sees a black cat where Amy sees her husband. The Woman gasps and says, “She’s summoning her familiars!” With those words uttered a panic ensues, and the townspeople start throwing stones at Amy who starts to pass out again. Before she can escape the pain by fainting, the world once again turns to black and white. 

Amy looks around confused, staring at the scene that is now frozen in place. She wonders if God has saved her after all... A voice chuckles causing her to turn around trying to locate it. The voice speaks to her, “God...I am no God. I am stronger than anyone you believe to be your Savior. I am here to save you though.”

Amy weeps, reaching her arms out to thank the stranger, but her hands are left in the air hanging, nothing grasping them in return. “Thank you! If you are not God, who are you?” 

The voice laughs hysterically before revealing himself to her. It is Bill Cipher in human form, the form that has seduced many women into sacrificing their time and lives to serve him. Amy lets her hands drop, eyes blown wide as the sight of who she believed to be her Lord. Bill grins, dropping down to cup Amy’s face before telling her, “I am the one they believe you serve.” Amy tries to get up and run away only to find that her leg cannot move and she starts to cry once again. “Ahh...you try to deny me? When I came here to save you? Listen, Amy Baker-”

“How do you know my name!” Amy screams, eyes filling with fear. 

“Now, now, don’t interrupt me. You’ll make me angry. And trust me, you wouldn’t want to see me angry.” Bill’s uncovered eye flashes red for a moment before returning back to normal. “I suppose if you do not want to be saved, I can just leave you to be tortured to death. Whatever you want.” Bill shrugs his shoulders and moves to stand up. This time Amy is able to reach out to him and pull him back down to her level. 

“I am sorry...My Lord. Please, have mercy. I will listen and obey your command. Do not leave me to die in such a horrific way. Forgive me.” 

A smile forms on Bill’s lips and he tells Amy, “Good. The only way to save you from this torture is to admit that you serve me.” Amy shakes her head and almost starts crying again at the suggestion. “Paradoxical, I know, but it’ll save you. When you admit to your wrongdoings, they will stop inflicting pain on you and allow you to die quickly either by execution or drowning. Either of these would be far less painful than what you are enduring now. Perhaps, I could give you a list of names that you could use to bargain your life with. If you gave them information and helped them on their hunt, maybe they would allow you to rot in a cell until you die than kill you now. This is your best option. Simply give them what they want and you could be spared. Granted, their first instinct will be to kill you immediately, but the more intelligent of these Spikes will prevail.”

Amy is frozen in place, crying silently as she listens to Bill’s suggestion. She realizes that there is no way she can escape this. Even though she has not done anything wrong, she knows the townspeople will not listen to anything she says. She has no one to vouch for her and she has not been the most faithful to God. She understands that this is now God’s punishment for not being a loyal and dedicated servant. If she had gone to church, if she had been nice to the children, if she had prayed more...it is likely she would not be in this situation. Bill stands up and taps his cane onto the ground pulling Amy away from her thoughts to listen to him, “You know what to do.” He bends down and whispers names into her ear before saying his goodbye, “See you in hell,” and then disappears, thrusting Amy back into the world she wishes she could vanish from. 

Amy screams as loud as she can, “STOP! Please stop! I will tell you the truth, just stop, please.” 

Some in the Crowd yell out “KILL THE WITCH!” “KILL THE WHORE!” “DEVIL’S WHORE!”. Ford fires a flintlock pistol in the air, which silences the crowd. One more rock is thrown but then the rainfall of rocks stops. Ford says to the ladies, “God bless you ladies you performed your duties with grace and dignity.” The women smile at each other, moving out of the way to allow Ford to look her in the eyes.

Alice looks into Ford’s eyes, her own filled with tears that are spilling down her bruised and pale face, “Sir, it is true. I am a witch. I have sold my soul to the Devil and done things unfathomable. And for that I am deeply sorry. While I know I cannot escape the sentence of death, allow me the chance to prolong my life in exchange for giving you information about my Sisters. There are more witches among us that I have consorted with. If you wish to know who they are, ye shall not kill me now.” 

Ford makes a noise of consideration and then tells her, “Talk then woman, and the Lord may forgive you and save your soul from the fires of hell.” 

Amy Baker cries as she sees her dead husband looking at her, a smile on his face and his hand reaching out towards her. Between whimpers, Amy lists the names to Ford, “Sybil Alcock, Mary Clarke, Maggie Clark, & Anne West.” 

Ford nods and writes them down in his notebook quickly before pocketing the book and asking Amy, “Why are you targeting my Niece and Nephew?”

Amy stammers trying to think of a lie, but she says with no control of her voice, “Cause your fuck up of a brother practically invited me to. Always rambling on about how much he hated those two. I thought sending my imps to torment them was doing him a favor. And perhaps the children as well. Anyone looking could see how miserable they were with their ‘father’” She laughs as Ford turns to the Judges, “My Lords, we have a confession of a witch, and several witnesses of her confession. I believe you know what should be done with her.” 

A Judge says, “Amy Baker, you have pled guilty and confessed to being a witch, by the laws of this nation, I hereby sentence you to be hung by the neck until you are dead. Long Live Parliament!” 

The people in the crowd are cheering and yell out insults to Amy as Ford drags her to the town plaza. The women, the Judges, and the townspeople follow him still rejoicing the fact that their town is about to be saved from a witch. 

In the center of the plaza, there lies gallows with a noose already tied securely to the top. This spot has been used over the years to kill everyone from petty thieves, killers, and many witches who danced with Devil to publicly display what will happen if you disobey the law. The crowd assembles around the device as Ford brings Amy up the stairs to be properly positioned. The Judges stand directly in front of the gallows to watch and confirm her death when it happens. The Reverend follows Ford up the stairs as Ford lifts the noose up and ties it around Amy’s neck, making sure it is secure and tight.

The Reverend addresses the crowd, “Brothers and Sisters, this is proof that the Lord will always triumph over the Devil. Good will always win over bad. Light will never fail to shine and take over the darkness. While this is only one of many witches, it is a start and will allow us to get one step closer to getting rid of the evil in our village. It is our duty to stay true to the Lord and come forth with any information on those who plague and desecrate our lives, those who let the Devil slip through and corrupt anyone. Think about the children! We must continue to expose these witches and see that they are dealt with in order to protect not only ourselves, but our children’s future! Now, let this witch hang!” 

The Guard kicks over the block she is standing on. Amy gasps for air, as she is slowly strangled. She sees her husband looking at her with sadness in his eyes, before seeing Bill Cipher in human form smirking at her. She starts to see glowing, but then she hears Bill saying, “You're not going there Amy, you bore a false witness against thy neighbor. BAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!” She shakes and shutters as she falls unconscious into a sea of black with burning fire in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bomktkxk Iovnkx ZCUIUXOTZNOGTYLUAXLUAX  
> Bomktkxk iovnkx Pajkutktotk
> 
> Thanks for Reading, leave a comment or a Kudos if you are so inclined.


	9. The Infernal Parliament and an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may slow down a bit, being a college senior with a double major is a bitch.

Bill watches as Amy’s soul is forced from her body. A small fly lands next to Bill, before transforming into a small, slimy, disgusting humanoid. It’s eyes are red, and it’s mouth drools a vile substance. Bill says sarcastically, “Well, you're pretty one aren’t you?” The Demon pays him no mind, and grabs Amy’s soul who screams in fear. Bill shakes his head, “Unh unh ah, I know you're from Beelzebub’s legion, but just because you are working for a prince of hell, doesn’t mean you get to ignore me. I’m due credit for that soul. Without me, you would’ve failed in your task.” 

  


The demon says in a barely comprehensible raspy voice, “I will report your assistance to Ambassador Mammon and my Lord Beelzebub. So long as you don’t report my near failure.” 

  


Bill pretends to think before replying, “I’ll fail to mention it. Deal?” 

  


Bill ignites his hand in a blue flame, while the demon opposite him ignites his hand in an orange flame and says “Deal!” grasping Bill’s hand and shaking. Their magic interacts with each other's flames climbing both their arms, before extinguishing. They release each other, and the other demon drags Amy into hell, with Bill following closely behind.

The Demon shows his ID and the gate to Hell opens as Amy’s soul scratches and claws desperately in vain trying to escape the Demons grip. Bill gets to the gates and shows his ID, as multiple hellish dogs bark at him at the gate. The guard, a bored looking demon who doesn’t even bother looking up, simply says, “ID?” Bill hands him it, and as the guard looks at it, his eyes light up in recognition, asking, “William Cipher?” 

  


Bill nods, “Names Bill, or Lord Cipher.” 

  


The Guard says, “My lord, I voted for you. I’m so glad you replaced that weak son-of-a-bitch.” 

  


Bill says, “Well, I’m always happy to meet one of my constituents.” 

  


“Oh, of course, I’m so happy your party entered in a coalition with the others. I think those other idiots would’ve emboldened the enemy to attack us.” 

  


“Yes, well our Father Below has said this ceasefire is for the Enemy's benefit, to give him a chance to think and realize how mistaken he is and reconcile with us.” 

  


“Yes sir!” The Guard stamps Bill’s ID and hands it back to him before saying, “Uh, you are approved of course. However, I do apologize for this, but we have been instructed to escort you to the Infernal Parliament immediately. You have been summoned for MP questioning.”

  


Bill sighs, “Of course, those idiots want constant updates. It's only been three years, since I answered questions. Next thing you know it’ll only be two years.” 

  


The gate opens, and several guards with guns and swords approach Bill and one says, “This way your Dishonor.” Bill nods and goes with them, Bill has made the journey so many times he doesn’t even take note of his surroundings, only noticing the occasional soul running away with a demon hot on its trail and the sound of screaming from Human and Demonic soul’s alike. He does look over at the various armies of hell training, using weapons of all sorts. As he comes closer to the parliament building he takes notes of the schools: The Tempter’s College is a hive of activity with young demons moving about, getting to their classes. Bill smirks with great delight seeing Caym staring at him with an expression of anger. Bill says to one of the guards, “I’m surprised he hasn’t lost control and turned himself into a bird again.” The guard ignores him, and Bill raises an eyebrow, “Ah, you were a student of his weren’t you.” 

  


Bill finally gets to the Infernal Parliament building. It is a massive structure, part castle, part dungeon, and part fortress. The building is heavily guarded, with legions of demons standing at attention. A demon with the look of a shield with red eyes looks at Bill and says with a voice with slight annoyance, “I’ll escort you to the main chamber.” Bill looks at the demons standing at attention and he salutes them as he follows the demon into the parliament building. 

  


A Demon clade in a black robe yells, “HEAR YE, HEAR YE MY LORDS, DISGRACES, AND TEMPTERS! This Session of the infernal parliament shall now commence! The dishonorable undersecretary of the Minister of Witchcraft for the Country of England William Cipher.” The Parliament itself is rather large, with demons of all various sizes and appearances, all clamoring. It is divided into two benches and in the center of the room, there is a throne on which sits a demon. This particular demon has the head of an elephant, the body of a man, and legs which are hoofs like a donkey. It is the Speaker of the infernal parliament. The Parliament erupts into boos and hisses alongside a great many cheers and otherwise positive noises as Bill Cipher floats in.

  


The Speaker says, “Three questions for the Undersecretary. The shadow secretary for the opposition, The Dishonorable Member Acusador is recognized.” A demon gets up from the front benches and its body is very hairy, with coarse hair that is jet black. It has the face of a handsome young man with a snake like tongue that darts in and out. It addresses the Speaker by saying, “Thank you, your Dishonor. My question is quite simply put: When the animals on earth are fighting each other in the Country of England, why are you not using the witches under your rule to help prolong the conflict as long as possible? Is it that you belong with the enemy and believe these humans to be worth protecting?” The Parliament erupts in roars, hisses, boos, grunts and so on. 

  


The Speaker says, “The Junior Minister shall answer the question.” 

  


Bill Cipher replies, “Well, I must say to your Dishonor, it is good to be back in parliament, certainly the lowest place in hell, an extension of our Father Below’s will.” The Parliament erupts with laughter and cheers, before the Speaker yells with venom, “ORDER! Answer the question Cipher.” Bill continues, “Certainly your Dishonor. The reason that our witches are not involved with the conflict with the humans is well established. Our government has a policy of not interfering in their wars. We help start them and make them as bloody as possible, but attempting to prolong them as the previous government did with the hundred years war, left the humans weakened, but the enemy's gates full of their souls. And the Enemy became involved to help end the war with the bitch known as Joan of Arc, who will no doubt harm our cause for hundreds of years. If the Shadow Minister wants this government to repeat the last ones mistakes, I question if he actually wants to win this war.” The Parliament erupts with cheers, laughter, booing, and hissing once again. 

  


The Speaker yells, “ORDER! Acusador, your two other questions.” Acusador nods, “Thank your Dishonor. Given your last answer, and looking at the documents submitted to parliament and with our Father Below, you have an abundance of witches. Why do you insist they each get a familiar? Is it not in our best interest to save our forces for the inevitable battle with the enemy? And will you admit that your government is weakening us?!” Parliament erupts again in similar fashion, and the Speaker yells yet again, “ORDER! The Junior Minister shall answer the question.”

  


Bill sighs softly, “Your Dishonor I believe that was three questions. Am I wrong?” 

  


The Speaker replies, glaring at Acusador, “No, you are not incorrect Lord Cipher. The Shadow Minister shall restate a proper question.” 

  


Acusador asks, “Would the Dishonorable member and the Speaker allow leave and count it as one question if we as the opposition promise the Junior Minister that if he wishes to address the parliament on an unrelated matter in the future we shall yield the floor to him?” 

  


The Speaker says, “I have no objection, does the Dishonorable Junior Minister?” 

  


Bill thinks for a moment, before saying “I have no objection, so along as the standard protocol is followed.” 

  


The Speaker sighs, “Very well, dishonorable members please approach me.” The two approach the speaker, and the clerk hands the Speaker a contract, which he signs, along with Bill Cipher, and Acusador. The contract erupts into multi-colored flames, of blue, red, and green before dissolving with the magic that is flying through the air into the walls of the parliament. 

  


The two step back into their positions and Bill turns back to face Acusador, “As to your questions, by prompting tempters that show initiative and are successful, we are strengthening our legions not weakening it. The familiars can easily be called to battle should the Enemy break the truce our Father Below allows with him. This government has the strongest policies by far, which is why we received a mandate from our Father Below through his legions just a short century ago.” Parliament erupts again with Bill’s side of the bench roaring with approval while Acusador’s side looks very angry. 

  


The Speaker yells, “Order! Shadow Minister your final question.”

  


Acusador has an angry look on his face but he still is able to say, “As members of parliament may or may not be aware, in the Junior Minister territory, there have been a number disappearances of several members of the legion. Tempters, familiars, students, and even Lord Balan’s Left Hand demon. The Junior Minister is well known to always be watching. How is it possible he has not seen the missing? Dare I suggest, he has something to with it. I suggest you are killing them and consuming their power! So I ask, ``Are you killing them and consuming their power?” 

  


The Speaker says, “Shadow Minister I strongly advise you and give you one chance to withdraw that question.” 

  


Acusador ignores him and tells Bill, “I compel you to truthfully answer the question.” This causes everyone in Parliament to look at Bill and the Speaker says, “The Junior Minister shall answer the question, being compelled by our Father Below.”

  


Bill feels a rush of pain flow through his body, and groans, the pain is unrelenting and forces him to answer, “No! I am not killing and eating them.” 

  


The Speaker nods, “Thank you Junior Minister Cipher.” The pain relents from Bill and Acusador’s eyes go wide with fear. The Speaker looks at both of them and tells them, “Invoking Our Father below, and accusing a member of this parliament of a crime, which they did not commit is treason against the revolution of our Father Below.” Acusador mutters a quick and quiet, “No”. The Speaker continues on as if he had not heard anything uttered, “You have attempted to destroy this movement from within, and our Father Below saw through your lies. When Our Father Below retakes Heaven, you shall never get to see it!” This time, Acusador screams “No!” but before he can say more, his screams turn into those of pain and there is a roar from below, as he is torn apart. The essence of his soul is turned into flame and half of it goes into Bill Cipher, and the other half goes towards the ground where a red pentagram appears swiftly. A deep booming voice booms out, “Cneyvnzrag funyy nqwbhea! Gur bccbfvgvba funyy pbafhyg jvgu zr vzzrqvngryl nobhg guvf bhgentr.naq n ol-ryrpgvba funyy or fpurqhyrq jvguva gur arkg 6 lrnef.” The pentagram disappears and the Speaker says with a tinge of fear, “In accordance with our Father Below parliament is adjourned for the day.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Pines home, Mabel and Dipper stir, feeling better than they have in weeks. Alice is watching the town from her window and has a small smile on her face as she sees Amy get hung. She is lost in thought when a voice calls out, “Mother?” Alice jumps and the sight she sees is enough to make tears spill out of her eyes. Mabel is standing in the kitchen, face pink and rosy, as if the life that had left her had returned. She is rubbing her eyes and behind her appears Dipper who is smiling. It was only moments before that the witch had been killed. Before hugging them, Alice opens the door and screams loudly so that the whole village can hear her, “Brothers and Sisters! The devil has been thwarted and his hold on my children is no more! Come see for yourself. My children are walking and the color has returned to their skin. God is good!” 

There are cheers heard outside and many people start flocking around the door frame to witness the miracle themselves. Ford, Stan, and the Minister push their through the crowd to enter the home seeing for themselves the young adults walking around the kitchen. Alice can resist no more and practically leaps to embrace the two in her arms. “My darling children. I love you.” They are squeezed so hard that they can barely utter the words back. She lets them go and Mabel backs away and sits down on the closest chair. 

  


“Mother...I do not understand? What has happened? Why is everyone so concerned? And…” She sniffs the air and then her nightgown, a grimace appearing quickly on her face, “Why do I smell so awful? I swear I was only asleep for a few hours.” She seems puzzled and exhausted, trying to understand the situation. The crowd gasps along with the family inside the home. 

  


The Minister chuckles and walks over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder before telling her, “Mabel, my sweet child, you have been saved by the Lord. There is not much more that needs to be discussed than that. The Lord has spared you and your brother and is allowing you both to continue living. It is a blessing from the heavens, a reward for getting rid of the evil that plagued our town.” He turns around to address the crowd, “My Brothers and Sisters, if you continue to be faithful and a loyal servant to the Lord, he will bless your life and ensure that you and those you love are well. This is why anyone who has any knowledge about potential witches must come forward. If you do not, the Devil will surely infect us all. To continue to keep our children safe, we must sacrifice our time to find anyone who might be consorting with the Devil to plague us. Remember this. Now leave, as I must now perform a cleansing ritual to ensure the safety of these two.” 

  


The town slowly starts to dissipate, a few villagers sneaking looks at the twins and giving their best to them. Soon, the only people in the house were the family and the Minister. Alice shuts the door and motions for Dipper to come fully down the stairs. He looks just as confused as Mabel and also frightened of the two men that resembled his personal demon, Stan. Alice kisses his forehead and lets him sit beside his twin. The Minister goes into every room in the house and begins praying. Dipper and Mabel sit uncomfortably. Ford addresses them, “So Mabel, I don’t think we ever got the chance to be properly introduced. Stanford Pines, I’m your Great Uncle, and his twin.”

  


Mabel looks down and mumbles out, “Pleased to meet you.” 

  


The Minister exit’s the twin’s room and tells them, “I’ve said a prayer throughout the house. I doubt the devil or his minions will be allowed to bother them anytime in the future. However, beware that room, something most foul was there. I could feel it, like it had only just left. So I advise ye do no sin, for the devil may attempt to reclaim what he believes is rightfully his. Good day and may the lord show us mercy.” 

  


The Minister leaves the house after talking to them and pressing a small kiss to each of the twin’s foreheads in a blessing. Stan wastes no time and says, “Well thank god that’s over with, I thought those people would never leave. Servant’s of the Lord are the worst.” 

  


Ford replies, “It’s over for this family, but I’m not in the position to give up. I’ve been ordered by the court to continue investigating until I’ve wiped Baker’s blasted coven.” 

  


Stan grunts, “I don’t care about the others, they could torment all Europe for all I care, so long as they leave me and family alone. I don’t want you using this house as your base of operations.” 

  


Ford sighs and gives Stan a glare, “Brother, you must know, they seek to drag the whole of England to the Pit. Even if I wanted to stop, I’m commanded by the court and by God to keep going.” 

  


“I don’t care brother, I called you back just to help your Niece and your stupid mute Nephew.” Dipper starts to growl at him and that just makes Stan chuckle, “You’ve done that, and given how you missed every event in their lives, and most of mine, I’ll be generous and say we're even. Given it’s almost nightfall, I’ll let you stay in the house one more night, but tomorrow morning, I want you out.” 

  


Ford opens his mouth to argue, but closes it, “No need brother, I’ll seek my own accommodations.” 

  


Alice says, “Wait a minute-” 

  


Stan yells at her, “Keep your mouth shut, you harlot.” 

  


Ford replies, “Alice, there is no need. God knows, I’ll have to come back. Maybe to save you, or maybe once the Devil collects his due, I’ll have to put you in the ground brother.” 

  


Stan’s face gets red and he pushes off from his chair and yells, “GET OUT!” 

  


Ford turns to Alice and the twins and smiles, “Dipper, Mabel nice to meet you, I wish we could spend more time together, but please if you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact me. Alice you’ve been extremely helpful and a credit to your sex. Brother, I hope one day we can repair our relationship.”

  


Stan snorts and yells one more time, “Not likely, get out!” 

  


Ford tells him, “I’ll send for my things tomorrow. I trust you will cooperate with the mover?”

  


“Yes, now go!” Stan gets up and escorts Ford to the door, pushing him as he goes. Ford opens the door and exits the building with Stan slamming the door behind him. It starts drizzling rain. Ford sighs, and walks down the street towards the local inn. 

  


Bill Cipher walks past Ford in human form and turns around to look at him, face turning up in recognition. Bill stops Ford to tell him, “Ford, been a while hasn’t it?” 

  


Ford eyes light up and says with a laugh, “William! My Lord, it's been years!” 

  


Bill replies, “I suppose it has been Sixer.” 

  


Ford grins at the old nickname and puts his arm around Bill’s shoulder, “Oh it's so good to see you! I was on my way to the Inn, care to join me for a pint.” 

  


“Sure, you look like you need it.” The two walk towards the Inn, only faintly lit by candle light. 

  


Everyone in the bar looks at Ford and one of the patrons yells, “It’s him! It’s the man who discovered that Witch!” The whole bar erupts in applause and one of the patrons goes to Ford and says, “Sir you’ve done the community a valuable service! Please would you allow me the honor of purchasing a beer for ye.”

  


Ford shakes his head, declining the offer, “Sir, it was my Christian duty. Anyone would have done the same.” 

  


Bill rolls his eyes, while the man says, “Even so, you are a braver and smarter man than myself. Barkeep get this man your finest beer! On me.”

  


The Barkeep nods and starts to prepare a cup of ale. Ford says, “Thank you for your generosity. It is most appreciated.”

  


Ford and Bill sit down at a table and the Barkeep says to Bill as he hands Ford his drink, “What would you like sir?”

  


Bill responds, “Your finest bottle of Château de Goulaine.” The barkeep goes white as a sheet, kneels down and whispers to him, “How did you know I had that.” Bill chuckles, “I know lots of things.” 

  


The Barkeep replies, “Sir it’s my only bottle, and frankly it’s quite expensive sir.” Bill reaches into his pocket, a bulging sack of money appearing, and hands it to the barkeep who looks inside and sees more gold then he ever hoped to see in his life. Bill smirks, “I trust that will suffice.” The Barkeep nods and Bill looks in the bar seeing everyone drinking responsibly, and says to the Barkeep, “And one more thing.” Bill announces to the room, “Everyone, next round is on me!” The room erupts into cheers and lots of patrons stop to give their praises to Bill. 

  


Ford smiles, “You're in a generous mood William.” 

  


Bill shrugs, “It’s just money Sixer, why should I care about it?” 

  


“As usual your resistance to the sin of Greed is admirable.”

  


Bill chuckles and asks Ford, “I hear your hunting witches again. Rooting out Witches under James wasn’t enough for you?” 

  


Ford sighs, “Aye, I can’t escape it. They were attacking my family.” 

  


“Ah, so now that you’ve killed a witch? Are things better?” 

  


“Physically yes, they are recovering most well. However the conditions that lead to the devil targeting them are unchanged.” The Barkeep comes back and gives Bill a bottle of wine and a gobblet. The Barkeep pops the cork and fills the glass up full for Bill. Ford takes a swig of beer, and groans as the bitter liquid flows through his lips. Ford says, “The Bastard beats his family. What kind of man does that?” 

  


Bill sips his wine, and comments, “Excellent year. The bottling leaves much to be desired.” Ford looks at Bill confused Bill clears his throat and says, “To answer your question, a man doesn’t do that. Your brother is a beast who belongs in the pits of hell.”

  


Ford sighs, “I am starting to think to think the same.” He sighs again before taking another swig, and says, “And the worst part is my nephew is a mute.”

  


Bill interrupts him, “Wait a moment, a mute.” 

  


Ford nods his head and Bill says, “You're losing your touch Sixer.” Ford cocks his head confused and Bill continues, “It could be very easy that the Devil is keeping him silent. If you pray over him, his power of speech may return to him.” 

  


Ford contemplates this with another swig of his beer, “I hadn’t considered that. Your intelligence is far above my own William.” 

  


Bill laughs, a smirk appearing on his face, “Don’t forget it Sixer.” Bill takes another sip and finishes his glass of wine.“It was great running into you Sixer, but alas I must be going.” 

  


“Where do you have to be at night, it’s not safe with highwaymen, and wild animals on the roads. This time of night you may even run into a witches Sabbath.” 

  


“I should be so lucky. Sadly, I’ve got an initiation to organize in the next town. Guests coming in from all corners of England even with the war. The logistics of it are a nightmare, but I won’t bore you.” 

  


“That must be a special person if you are willing to brave the roads at night.”

  


“Oh, I’d move mountains for him and more.” Bill grabs the barkeep who is busy trying to get everyone there drinks which Bill paid for and says, “Give this man your finest room, and you treat him like a King. Understand?” Bill hands him another pouch filled with gold. The barkeep bables again, shocked, before saying, “Yes Sir!”

  


Ford says, “William, you don’t have to. I’m already in your debt more than I can ever repay.” 

  


Bill smiles, and tells him, “Oh what you did with those witches was more than enough to repay me. Call this a favor, deal?” Ford nods. Bill gets up from the table, corks the bottle of wine, puts it in his satchel and walks towards the exit, running into the Barkeep. 

  


The Barkeep says, “Sir, his room is ready, I promise I will take care of him.” Bill, annoyed with the Barkeeps voice, produces another smaller bag of gold and hands it to the barkeep. The Barkeep asks, “What is this for?” 

  


Bill replies, “For your silence, deal?” The Barkeep not really understanding what he meant says, “Deal” shaking Bill’s hand while taking the money. The Barkeep feels flames crawling up his arm, producing a Noxious smoke that causes him to start coughing and choking as he feels his vocal cords stiffening. Bill releases him, and says, “Ah silence is golden.” He leaves the bar and starts walking away, he sees an old drunk walking towards him, Bill without a word gives the drunk the bottle of wine, and the drunk says beliwardedly “Thanks” whilst hiccuping at the same time before taking a massive swig of it. Bill walks down the street a way before appearing in an alleyway, knocking on Isabel’s door.

  


Isabel answers it and immediately bows, “My lord, I didn’t expect you to be back.” 

  


Bill says, “Fine work with the ritual Isabel. I assume you gave Pine Tree the invitation.” Isabel nods, and Bill smiles, before kissing her deeply, and Isabel moans, but is still aware of the old drunkard watching. Bill notices this and counts, “Three, two, one.” The drunkard falls on the ground, while Bill pushes Isabel inside, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☼⚐❄ 📂🗏
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. As always leave a comment or a kudos if you are so inclined.


	10. Alice's Demise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone i doing well <3 enjoy! warning for smut at the beginning and slightly at the end

Dipper is in his bedroom packing a small bag with a few important belongings and clothes in it. He is not sure how long he will be gone but he knows he has to leave without Stan seeing him or else he will never make it out of here alive. As he is folding a few shirts to put inside his bag, he thinks about Bill and what is to come. He has been waiting for years to touch his Lord in the flesh, to wrap his arms around him and hear his beating heart, and to feel the other’s hands on his body- Dipper’s face flushes and he shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He should not be thinking such impure thoughts because it was just a fantasy in his head. It would never happen and he should not be so foolish to think that his Lord would care about him in that way. Plus, Dipper did not want to be just another one of the replaceable pawns that Lord Cipher used and then discarded when they were no longer needed. Dipper sighed and finished packing, hiding the bag underneath his bed for easy access after Stan had gone to bed that night. 

As Dipper was about to leave the room, his surroundings started to turn black and white indicating that his Lord had arrived. Involuntarily, Dipper’s heartbeat started to speed up and he turned around to face Bill. The Demon had a small smirk on his face, one that indicated that he knew what Dipper had been thinking about. “Hello Pine Tree. Thinking about me~?” Dipper glared at the other, cheeks returning back to a bright red and he muttered out a small, “Maybe.” 

“Awww, is my Pine Tree embarrassed? Come here.” Bill patted his lap in invitation, but Dipper knew that it was a command and that if he refused he would be put in an even more humiliating position. Dipper walked over and hesitated for a moment before sitting in the other’s lap. To his surprise, Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper, holding him close against him before reaching one hand to palm the bulge that had appeared while he was thinking about Bill earlier. Dipper moaned, trying to cover his mouth but found that he could not move his arms. Bill tsked his tongue and continued his motions as he whispered, hot breath tickling Dipper’s ear, “Now, now, Pine Tree, don’t ever try to hide from me. I am always watching and listening to what my favorite sapling is doing. And don’t ever think for one moment that you are replaceable. If I ever hear you tell yourself that again I might have to teach you a lesson so you remember how I truly feel about you.” To Dipper’s embarrassment, the thought of being reprimanded by Bill only made him harder, causing a small chuckle out of the other’s lips. 

“Lord Cipher-” Dipper moaned again as Bill slipped his hand down the other’s pants, finally giving Dipper what he wanted, “I-” All of the words he had to say seemed to disappear as he felt Bill underneath him starting to get aroused too. It was too much to focus on and he was already overstimulated and this wasn’t even truly in person. 

“Hmmm…I think I like you right here. Keeping my cock warm all day and night.” Dipper’s dick twitched in Bill’s hand and he groaned as Bill continued to speak, “I knew you would like that thought filthy boy. Soon it could be a reality.” Bill nibbled on his ear as he continued to stroke Dipper’s dick in a fast pace. Bill started to kiss Dipper’s neck and Dipper was so so close, but as soon as he felt himself reaching the breaking point, Bill drew away his hand and loosened his grip around the other. 

Dipper breathed out, “Please-” but Bill only laughed and shook his head, “You are not the one in control here. Now, be a good boy and don’t touch yourself until you come see me tonight. We can have all the fun we need to then. If I would have known how you felt sooner, you could have experienced even greater pleasure earlier. Finish getting ready. See you soon, sapling.” And with that Dipper found himself alone in his room, dick aching to be touched and pre-cum staining his pants. Dipper sighed and started to change into fresh clothes, ignoring his situation as he did so. 

Someone knocked on the door and Dipper quickly hid the clothes from view. After straightening his clothes, wiping the sweat off his face, and shutting the closet, he opened the door. It was Alice, who had a small smile on her face as she walked towards him, grabbing his hands in her own. 

“My son, you have grown so big and strong. To see you up and walking about has made me feel complete again.” Alice let go of one of his hands to place her palm against his cheek. He tilted his head into the warmth of her hand and sighed contentedly. “I hope you know how much I love you. Now, come child, I need help in the garden before supper.” She let go of him and left the room, leaving the door open behind her for Dipper to follow. He felt an ache in his chest and realized how taxing his leave would be for his mother. He did not want to leave her with him, but he had no choice in the matter. Where he was going was not a place suited for her or Mabel. It was something he had to do on his own.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before night fell, Dipper walked down to the stream to bathe all the sweat and dirt off his body. He could have filled the basin at home with water, but he felt he needed to take care of his body without any peeping eyes or interruptions. He wanted to look the best he could for his Lord and did not want to be asked questions about his thoroughness. Plus, there was something special he wanted to do and it was rare for men to do so. With shaky hands, Dipper pulled a small blade out of the pocket of his pants, setting in on a nearby rock as he stripped down. He also set down a block of soap he had stolen earlier that day in the market that smelt of lemons and pine, a scent he thought would be fitting. 

Once he was undressed, he walked into the water, letting himself relax as the water flowed across his body. He grabbed the soap and lathered his body with it, scrubbing harder in areas that were caked in dirt and mud. It did not take long for his body to smell clean and feel clean too. Dipper bit his lip as he set the soap down and reached for the knife. He had only heard rumors that this is what women did to keep themselves smooth to please their husbands. He looked down at his legs covered in hair and realized it was not going to be an easy task. Dipper pulled himself onto the rock and sat down, hesitantly beginning to slide the blade down his leg. At first it stung and he nicked his skin a few times, drawing blood, but soon he was able to get the hang of it and continued until his legs were free of hair. To his surprise, he enjoyed the feeling of them, the way the water slid down his legs like butter. He lifted his arms and did the same to the hair there and moved to set the blade down, but then he looked down and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Would Lord Cipher want him to be bare of hair...down there too? He was not sure his Lord would even want him to be hairless, but something about presenting himself without the hair seemed intimate and respectful, as if he was the perfect follower. Perhaps his Lord would be pleased to see him clean shaven and with that thought, Dipper calmed himself down and told himself not to be embarrassed as he finished stripping his body of any hair that might get in the way. Before drying off and dressing, Dipper waded through the stream once more, making sure that all the hair that he had shaved fell off his skin. Then he dressed and made the walk back to his home. He could hear the screaming before he even came close enough to see anyone. He sighed and braced himself as he opened the door. 

“You whore! I’ll fucking kill you, don’t think I won’t. You are in no position to help my brother out and if I ever find you talking to him again, you’ll find yourself not able to talk at all.” Stan had a knife in his hand and Alice was crying, backed into a corner of the room. Dipper saw Mabel standing on the stairs, mouth covered in horror and eyes filled with tears. It took all of Dipper’s strength to not take the small knife out of his pocket and slit Stan’s throat right there. Balling his hands into fists, Dipper growled which made Stan’s head turn. “And the mute finally decides to show up! Where have you been? Fucking the butcher’s boy, were you?” Dipper took a deep breath, knowing that if he reacted it would only spur the man on. Calmly, he shut the door and fully entered the house, hair damp and skin flushed from the walk. He nodded to Alice, telling her silently to leave.

“You think you are so brave? You’d rather me beat you than her? You are not a hero. When I’m finished with you, I will just go in my room and fuck her until she’s screaming in pain.” Alice slipped away and Mabel led her upstairs to their room while Stan was preoccupied. Stan grabbed Dipper by the collar, shaking him hard as he lifted him in the air before pressing his back against the door, dropping the knife with a loud clunk as it hit the wood floor. “You are not a Savior, you are a pathetic coward who is a disgrace to this family. Do you think anyone could be proud of a fucking mute?” Dipper hardly cried anymore. It was not worth it to do so and his emotions towards Stan were purely anger at this point. When his Lord allowed him to do so, Dipper would torture the man until he begged for mercy, which he would never grant. Stan never showed their family any mercy and hardly deserved any in return. Stan spit on his face, laughing, “Not even going to say anything? Worthless shit.” Dipper was dropped onto the floor and winced as he stumbled to his feet. 

Stan looked at him in disdain as he yelled, “Get out of my house! You’ve always been a worthless waste of space, and that’s never going to change.” 

Mabel rushed down and pleaded with him, “Wait! Please don’t kick him out. Where will he go?” 

Stan turned to Mabel, “He can rot on the fucking streets for all I care! If you don’t shut up, I’ll put you out on the streets too, make you earn money the only way a whore can.” Mabel gasps, and Stan turns back to Dipper, “Pack your goddamn things, and get out!” Dipper growls, wanting to fight him, wanting to kill him, but he hears Bill’s voice in his head, “Not yet Pine Tree. Leave and I’ll take care of everything.” Dipper is angry, but obediently gets up and goes up the stairs, to grab his things. 

Alice is in her room crying and Dipper can hear her in between sobs saying, “I failed! What did I do wrong?” Dipper goes into his room, and finishes the final bit of packing. 

Mabel comes into his room and says, “Bro-Bro this isn’t fair. I don’t want you to leave me. Neither does Mom. All alone with him, I swear he’ll kill us both.” 

Dipper for the first time in nearly his entire life replies to his sister, throat raspy and sore from not being used, “I don’t want to leave you with him either.” Mabel’s eyes start tearing up, and she hugs her brother. Stan goes up the stairs and into his and Alice’s room. Dipper sighs and gives his sister a peck on the cheek. Dipper picks up his bag, and leaves his room, before walking down the stairs. He sees Alice with her eyes red, and puffy. 

Alice grabs his hand and tells him, “I failed you, I’m so sorry.” 

Dipper shakes his head and hugs her tightly, “I love you Mom.” 

Alice sobs at this point, until Stan opens his door, looks down the stairs and screams out, “SHUT UP YOU HARLOT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE MASON, YOU ARE UPSETTING YOUR MOTHER!” After he says this, he goes back into his room, slamming the door behind him. Dipper releases his mother and she gives him a kiss, and says, “I love you son, I’m proud of you. You’ve made the Lord very proud, and he’ll take care of you, I know it.” Dipper nods, picks up his bag, and leaves the house without looking back. 

Outside he finds the street deserted, with only a black dog on the road to greet him. The Dog pants happily, until Dipper shuts the door. Once the door is shut the Dog says in a hoarse voice, “Mason Pines, I presume.”

Dipper caught a bit off guard, takes a second to respond before telling him, “Yes sir.” 

The dog pants happily once more and says, “My name is Fulang, I have been chosen by Lord Cipher to take you to tonight's events.” Fulang, grunts and grows longer, and thinner, eventually growing long enough to sprout wings. Fulang tells Dipper, “Hop on my back, mortal, and don’t forget your bag.” Dipper picks up his bag, and gets on Fulang’s back. Fulang turns to face Dipper, and says, “Please put your bag in my mouth unless you want it to fall.” Dipper glups and gives his bag to Fulang, who dangles it by one of his teeth. Fulang says, “Hold tight” before beginning to flap his wings and fly across the sky with Dipper in tow.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house Alice is going through a mix of sadness, anger, and panic. She knows she will see her Master tonight at the initiation. She cycles through various scenarios: would her master understand, would her master kill her, would her master reward her for over 18 years of loyal service, or would he make Stan change his mind? There are too many possibilities and she feels overwhelmed by the idea of not knowing. She glances at the clock and sees it is time to leave. Stan wouldn’t miss her tonight as she hadn’t heard a peep from him since he yelled at her and Dipper. Mabel was fast asleep, but only after softly sobbing for an hour. 

She gets out a special potion she made to get herself to the Sabbath. She pops the cork and quickly drinks it. She closes her eyes, and expects to find herself at the Sabbath. However, when she opens her eyes, she finds she is still home. She looks and sees Golositá looking at her. She asks him, “Why aren’t we at the Sabbath?”

Golositá meows, before his bones start to crack, and he transforms into a young, beautiful, but naked man. “Do you really care about that? Or do you want me to bring you pleasure that ‘Man’ up there could never give you?” Alice tries to remember what she wanted to do, but as soon as he touches her, her skin feels like it’s on fire and she desperately needs to sate herself. All of the thoughts she had disappear as she focuses on the sensation of Golositá touching her.

She moans as Golositá begins to pound in her, and gives her pleasure she has never felt before, even with Bill. She begins to feel as though she is floating on air as Golositá plays with her body. For what feels like hours, but is actual minutes she feels herself and Golositá reaching their peaks. She looks down at herself and finds his dress is very dirty, clearly leaving evidence of their sexual encounter. She hears Bill's voice saying, “Good work Golositá, you know if the familiar thing doesn’t work, we can always make you an incubus.” 

Alice gasps and says, “Master! What are you doing here?” 

Bill says, “To say goodbye of course.” 

“Master, you're a bit late, Mason has already left. I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“I know it wasn’t your fault.” 

Alice tilts her head and asks, “I don’t understand?” 

Bill sighs, “Ah, there's the confusion. See Alice, your job is done, and you did it absolutely perfectly. In fact you wildly exceeded my expectations.” 

Golositá chimes in with a smile, “You managed to impress even me.” Alice starts to see Bill shift back into his classic demon form, a yellow triangle, and back to his human form again. Alice starts whimpering in fear, and Bill says, “The thing is, you did it too well. He actually loves you and views you as a mother. Which at this stage of his life, is probably the last thing he needs.” Golositá nods in agreement as Bill continues on, “Besides it puts you both in danger in case they catch you. I know you will squeal. So, when you added a little too much Nightshade to the potion I decided we would give you a proper send off, and look at you, you certainly enjoyed it.” 

Alice shakes her head crying, “No, please I don’t want to leave them with Stan all alone, with no one to protect and take care of them.” 

Bill pats her head, speaking softly, “I don’t intend to. You my dear will be essential to save them from that gaping, infected, pus filled wound of human being.” 

Alice starts to hallucinate Bill and Golositá as Stan, and she whimpers. Bill whispers to Golositá, “Lpic tp xal deklaflc, T’tk tbox jbrx vt ycv.” Golositá nods, and begins to transform back into a cat. Bill intimates Stan voice, “You stupid whore!” Alice screams in fear, and starts crawling to the stairs Bill continues, “I’m going to fuck you whether you like it or not!” Alice runs into Stan’s room with Bill gingerly walking up the stairs to catch her. He imitates Stan grunting and yells out, “You like that whore?” Alice screams again and looks at her bed, and sees Stan is paralyzed with a dark substance running through his veins. Bill looks out the window and sees Golositá flying towards the ceremony. Bill then says, “That angel really did me a favor spilling that idiot's blood all over the room, and gave me lots of free samples.”

Alice starts to feel her heart beating too fast, and a shortness of breath she has never felt before. She starts choking as Bill mimics Stan again saying, “You’ll never disrespect my authority again you little bitch!” Her heart gives out on her, and she falls unconscious. Bill strokes her hair for a minute and says in his normal voice, “I must say I’m happy that you fell unconscious. Dying in your sleep is a lot better than dying while you are awake. Before the morning, Golositá will collect your soul for me and I promise I’ll have him make it as painless as possible.” Bill disappears, with Stan not perceiving anything, but what feels like the fires of hell on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave a comment or kudos because it means a lot to us! thank you for reading and for your support! 
> 
> 22 3 11 5 25 23 15 18 4 5 12 9 26 1 2 5 20 8 2 1 20 8 15 18 25


End file.
